


bitter and somehow Very Sweet tea

by xulu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interns & Internships, Jealousy, Mentioned Pedophilia, Modeling, On the way to school, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Step-Sibling Incest, Trains, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, crowds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xulu/pseuds/xulu
Summary: An entire RinLen one-shot smut collection to revive whatever is left.current chapter: Ofcourse hearing about his wife's sexual urges is important, but for God's sake, couldn't she pick a better time than when he's on speaker phone with two strangers in the car?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (if you want to request, please go to the ffn link! I'll likely not read/see any of the comments here)  
> Chapter Warning: Public sex, somewhat between strangers

* * *

_**.** _

**13/1/18**  
"train expertise"  
_summary: Yes. Having public intercourse on a train with that one boy you've been ogling for about four years now is a great idea, Rin! Go for it._

_._

* * *

Every morning, six thirty AM.

That's when he comes in.

Just like usual, just as it had always been. Rin pulls her scarf higher up her nose and she rubs her palms closely together to keep warm, eyes widening when the door slides open to reveal _him._ It's winter, and he's dressed up to adjust to their weather, forgoing his usual combination of a normal dress shirt and his cardigan slung around his waist ー instead, the boy has everything tight and buttoned up, save for a loose collar and his school blazer is properly covering his shoulders. That short golden hair she'd admired over the holidays was replaced with his locks bunched up in a small ponytail at the back of his head and she can't help but fawn. It's been a month since she'd last seen this boy and it seemed time did some maturing on him very nicely.

He's been here since she was in her first year in middle school. Twelve years old. It was a little crush, nothing too obsessive other than secret glances of him in uniform. And then a year passed, and that glance turned into full on ogling.

Now she's sixteen.

She doesn't know what age he is ー likely the same as her, considering they'd both left middle school on the same year (she could tell his change in uniform) albeit the fact that they still haven't had one proper conversation. He likely doesn't know she even _exists._

 _Six thirty_. She comes in at six fifteen. He lives just two cities away from hers.

The train was never crowded. It was a pleasant district they came from, a lack of population though technology was slowly coming on the rise. It was fine, until the government suddenly decided to fund the project of a local school out in their town's mountains and enrolled nearly five hundred students in it's first year. Now all of them boarded the same exact train, and every time she wanted to steal even the slightest look at him, Rin had to balance on the tip of her toes and look over the heads of much taller students, barely ever getting the chance of meeting that beautiful pale hair with brightness that could challenge the morning sunrise.

It was empty at six fifteen. Empty at six thirty. By six _forty-five,_ however, everyone is pressed together like canned sardines and it became difficult to breathe.

It was a curse. Always a curse.

Until one day, instead of being pushed into some distant godforsaken corner, she'd landed straight into his arms ー pressed against the boy's chest from trying to escape the other digs of elbows in her ribs or whatnot. She'd let out a strangled gasp and heard his own sound of confusion from his throat. Rin looked up, eyes meeting pure blues and immediately holding herself from melting into a puddle of disgusting goo. She reckons he wouldn't want to see something like that right now.

Or maybe even ever.

Her heart is crushed when he slides away and clings onto one of the overhead handles, not sparing a single glance her way.

Right. As if she'd ever had a chance with _this_.

Her body whirls again. The door opens, and although a few people escape the crowd, even _more_ enter. Rin felt her body get tossed to the side and the thought that someone might just grab her by the shoulders and toss her out the door is more worrying than she'd accept. That nightmare could've just been put to the test when the door slid open _again_ and a rampage of salary workers and students took off, carrying her in the stream. Just until a hand slides into her palm to keep her steady. "Careful."

She stirs, uncomprehending, and it isn't until she's pulled back against that familiar chest and looking up at owner of _that voice_ does her cheeks heat to an unbelievable red. Rin felt every single one of her goosebumps rise, and when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but give a shy little grin of her own.

"You should learn to grab onto a the railings. You're going to get lost like this." It's a quiet lecture, but she appreciates it all the same. "You get off at the next stop, right?"

Oh, _he remembers._ Rin nods mutely, trying not to let too happy feelings overflow. Her fingers subconsciously intertwine with his, and she's about to double over in shock and issue an apology when he closes his hand around hers in return.

His eyes form a little wink. "It's alright. You can hold on to me."

"Tーthank you..."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Rin," She blurts, and one hand immediately flies to cover her mouth. They'd only had one conversation. She's jumping too far into this, and he's likely going to run away and leave her in the depths on the next chance he gets.

Luckily, her paranoia only affects her own mental health and not other's general decisions. Especially when he gives her that little smirk that throws her into a loop, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. He laughs, almost sounding like a beautiful melody, and Rin notices how it's gentle and bell-like, even more so than her own.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Len."

Len. A beautiful name. She can't help but repeat it in her mind.

When it's her stop, he releases his hold and she lets go albeit unwillingly. The last thing she sees of him when she turns around is his hand waving as the doors close to separate them once again. She musters all the courage and confidence buried in the pits of her chest just to wave back. She swears she can hear his laughter again, even through her numbed ear.

.

.

.

.

He was there again the next day.

Like clockwork. Except instead of them talking, he was looking away. She should've known that happiness wouldn't be forever and the previous evening was a momentary bliss that she should've savoured until the end. They were strangers once more and knowing his name did nothing to aid their relationship, even if the next flow brought in that same stream of transporters and they'd be pressed everywhere without significance. At least, that was what she thought, until that same pair of hands gripped onto her wrist and brought her body over to his before either of them could get crushed.

"I told you to be careful, Rin." He looked amused, and she couldn't help but return a lopsided grin to his smirk.

She looked out the windows.

The sun shines, and they're coated in an orange and crimson hue.

Her arms cling around his waist when someoneー an old man struggling to get throughー pushed her forwards. Her forehead knocked into Len's jaw and while she lets out a wail and hurried apology, he only rubs her forehead and issues another laugh. She can't help but heat up and the oncoming snow would be useless to make her become cold if just being around him like this provides that much heat.

"Hold on to me. We don't want to get separated." He says.

Rin nods her head. She felt his palm ruffle her hair affectionately.

It was going alright until she'd accidentally palmed his back at the curve of his spine for the quickest thing to grab on as the train jolted, and he'd let out a stunned gasp, their bodies bumping together.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay, hold on to me wherever you want. I don't mind at all!"

"Really?"

"Really. Promise."

Putting the trust in his word for it, she'd move her hands up to his cheeks. He didn't flinch. She moved them down to his shoulders, then his arms, no reaction ー so Rin succumbed to holding hands again and this boy, this strange, _strange_ boy that she's never talked to before until just a day ago, responded with a blinding smile and his fingers closing in around her own.

.

.

.

.

Three days later, and being in more of his presence does nothing to calm her aching heart. "I can hold on to wherever I want?"

"Of course. I told you that you could, didn't I? Use me as your very _own_ personal railing as much as you wish."

So she did.

It's their fifth day finally finding an acquaintanceー or perhaps even _friend_ , in each other, and she can't help but find each passing day a bliss, with six thirty AM being the highlight of her day. It'd be a weekend tomorrow, and they won't be seeing each other for at least two days. She'll have to make as much memories to last until however long it was.

This time, instead of wrapping her arms around his neck or holding onto their preferred method of holding hands, she'd went a bit lower.. letting curious fingers wander until it'd landed straight onto his crotch. Len steeled back a moment, surprised, and when she began to finger him through the material of his pants he couldn't help but press his palm onto her shoulders, pushing the girl's back towards the sealed sliding doors.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, all innocent like. "You told me I could hold _wherever._ "

"I did. I'm not telling you to stop, it's just.."

She squeezed him _there_.

"Then.. here?"

A shiver ran up his spine, and he felt each and every part of him stiffen. She took that reaction happily until he'd turned her around and made her chest pressed against the glass windows, confusing fluttering through her gaze and her throat losing breath. He'd pulled her hips backwards, towards him, and his fingers clenched into her skirt. Oddly, instead of it's usual knee length.. it almost seemed as if she'd _purposely_ hiked them up today. Not to mention she's wearing overknee socks that show off that nice skin rather than thick pantyhose.

It was too loud and far too crowded. Nobody would notice them here, no matter what they did.

"You can touch _wherever,_ too." Rin whispered, her small tongue darting out to wet her lips as he pressed her cheek against the glass. His crotch is pushed towards her covered ass, and she releases a small little moan that sends electricity through each and every nerve. "Hold me. You can use me to hold on."

God, she's such a _slut._

Just the idea that she's able to do this with him sends happy sparks through her stomach in glee.

Rin tries to release each and every held back emotion of embarrassment. It's only doing more harm than good now. Her hands push down the zipper of his pants with newfound expertise, even without being able to see, and she can't help but release a happy little sigh when he slides his hands beneath her skirt and tugs her panties off to the side where she can feel a slap of cold wind for just _one minute_ , until he took only one swift move to go straight into her welcoming core. Her hands grip tightly onto her own fists, and she lets out an inaudible scream.

"Wーwait, not so fast.." She hasn't done this before. _Ever._ "You have to hold me, it's too much... I can't."

"Yeah... sorry, ughn... _shoot_ , wait for me."

Len's digging his fingers into her hips.

His lips form a curse, and when someone bumps into his shoulder, his immediate instinct is to grab her closer so they couldn't be seen. Their body is moved, pressed further into the sliding door, and Rin releases a miserable groan when she feels a trickle of water run down the sides of her inner thigh. He must've taken notice because instead of staying aside in harmonised bliss, the blond had taken his length away from her insides and allowed every strained gasp from her throat to be rewarded with multiple smooth kisses on the cheek.

The girl was spun around to face him. Both their gazes looked over the sea of heads, making sure no eyes were on them.

Or at least, _Len's._ Rin was preoccupied with tossing her arms around his neck and clenching as hard as possible. "You can go again."

Aha... if her _mother_ finds out about this...

"You were bleeding.."

"I was..?" Rin stressed her brows, pushing back a moment to look down and immediately feeling each portion of her skin turn a deadly pale. She _was_. "Oh no."

Oh _no?_

Len felt her body go limp in his arms. "Just to.. be sure... this isn't you on your ー"

She can't believe he'd even _guess_ that. "No, no!" The blonde interrupted quickly, her cheeks turning an uneven shade of red. She'd rather _die_ than have something like that happen to her during this kind of experience. A hand slid down to make sure nothing went low enough that it'd be difficult to clean afterwards, and she watched the look of horror in his face with her own bit of fear. This isn't how she'd expected _anything_ to be. "That's not... that won't happen. It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much."

Ha. _A solid lie, b_ ut the look of relief on this boy's face is worth it. Her stomach hurls painfully but she offers him a sweet smile, and he returns it, those beautiful lips pressing on the tip of her nose.

And to think she'd been told it'd only feel like a _pinch_.

The young man massaged her hips, an empty question. "First time?" And when she nodded, Rin could've sworn she saw a glimmer in his eyes. "Sorry. Me too," She could've swooned at the idea and found this situation rather sweet ー if only for the fact that they were two teenagers having sexual intercourse inside a crowded train. Her fingers reached backwards to flip her skirt higher up against him, trying to reassure their own sense of privacy. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

He'd actually gone and broken the mood.

Rin looked on with terror. "No! Just.. turn me around and keep going. I'm alright. It'll wash off."

He'd given her a look of suspicion, but went ahead to twirl her until the girl's palm was once again pressed against the glass windows. Her hips jolted when they reconnected, and he'd fixed them at a solid pace as she gritted her teeth to ride it out. Only a _little_ while longer, it should feel good at the end ー at least, that's what they always say. Meanwhile, Len doesn't have similar thoughts. She's _pretty_ , he muses silently, finally being able to observe her features carefully albeit from the reflection on the glass. His arm slowly goes around to wrap around the blonde's waist.

He wonders why he's never bothered to notice her as much _before._

Her hair is tossed over to one side of her shoulder, and their bodies have to constantly readjust to make sure that he's completely hidden beneath her clothes.

Frantically moving his hips, in and out, trying to even move in circles ー it was when the both of them looked up and saw that they only had two minutes left until her stop did those small little jots and pokes of his dick go into full on thrusting. Her quiet little whines turned into full moans, urging him on, and when the overhead speakers announced that the door was opening, he'd let out a strong release. Inside her. Outside. All around. Rin choked endlessly on air, eyes widened in disbelief.

Did that just happen? Really?

The doors opened right in front of her but she wasn't allowed to move until her companion had properly hidden everything and buttoned himself up, pushing his fingers beneath to push her panties into the right ー albeit soaked, position.

She stepped out, knees trembling and hips hurting to move, feeling pain between her legs with all that was wrong in the world along with a small delightful thrill of feeling his juice run down her stickied thighs, and turned around to give him a small wave. He looked different today. Rather than his small smile and calm wave of his own, she'd watched as the male made an unusual show of putting his fingers to his lips (his skin redder than she'd ever seen) and blew her a kiss as the door slammed close.

Rin couldn't help but feel giddy.

That feeling ー that lovely, small comfort of his residue between her thighs was enough to keep her going through the day. She didn't want to wash it off.

So, as the shuttle moved out of view, the blonde blew a little kiss of her own.

.

.

.

.

She must've looked like a small child that had just been told that Christmas came early when she'd boarded the train, _this time at two in the evening,_ during the Sunday weekend to meet up with a few of her friends at the mall and saw that familiar boy there with his eyes outside the window, watching the moving scenery. She had to tap his shoulder for attention, and he'd widened his eyes in surprise, matching the lovely feelings she felt inside.

His lips moved down suddenly to cover her mouth and she immediately let out a squeal in response.

Her first kiss ー he'd gone ahead and taken it so gently, she could hardly believe it.

"A lucky coincidence." The blond had mused, and she gave him a tipsy look that demanded more kisses, mouth already puckering. "Haha. You're cute."

Cute? Did he just call her _cute?_

A boy has never called her _cute_ before. Well. To her face, at least. Then again, any other boy possibly wouldn't have screwed her against a shuttle door before taking her first kiss. But that's alright. She'd always found him amusing, even before they'd talked, and just adding in his trait of spontaneity only adds a taste of spice to the recipe.

She notices how his gaze falls down to her thighs, and the girl licks her lips again in regret. She knew she should've worn a skirt or a dress today, instead they're stuck with tight shorts and there's no way to work it off without gaining attention. Not to mention that the train is close to empty today, with only one girl blasting off her headset at maximum volume and another lady sleeping in a corner at one of the distant chairs without a care in the world.

Ugh.. she suddenly feels wet between her legs.

"Sorry. I'm not wearing a skirt today.."

"Oh.." He looked up, cheeks pink at being caught staring. "No! I wasn't looking there because of that... I just wanted to make sure you weren't still limping. You seemed pretty hurt the other day... I hope that didn't bother you with school or anything.."

God no. She loved it. She needs more.

Not so much the action, but rather his beautiful explosion on her skin. She almost wanted to cry when she finally had to wash it off in the morning, and now that she gets to see even more of his affection and how his concern shows through the way he just looks at her ー she wants to cry all over again. Ehem. Not that she did in the first place. But each passing minute gains even more discomfort for her core, and it only took less than three seconds before she'd held onto the hem of his pants (he's got a nice pair of joggers on) and attempted to pull it down to his knees, already trying to force his underwear down and free that bulge.

Rin hadn't gotten a good look of it the other day.

To say he was shocked would be an under exaggeration. "Hey! Wait, what are you ー"

Len didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Her mouth was already on his member. Sucking, sucking, and his fist was forced into his mouth as his other hand held onto the back of her head. She can tell that he's embarrassed. The only two other people on the transport are barely noticing what's going on just within their proximity and he must be freezing in terror at the mere thought of being seen.

"Rin.. people are going to ー ughn, n-notice." He grunts. His hips thrust forward, filling up her throat, and she graces that with blissful little kissing noises as she moves up and down his length, tongue curling this way and that. "Oh, don't roll your tongue like that.. it's too... too much, ah ー please!"

Good. Let them notice. She _wants_ to be seen.

Her fingers gently massage his foreskin and it's when she takes it _all_ out, six inches of his length, coated heavily in her saliva and blows a little cool wind against his shaft does he let out a gut wrenching moan. He won't last for long if she keeps up _at this_. Her nose buries into a patch of pale hair and she tugs at it gently between her fingers, making him jolt, as his scrotum is appreciated by her tongue. She licks it, and then gives it a kiss.

"I've got to get off at the next stop, Rin..." He warns.

She doesn't care.

Maybe she'll make him _miss_ his stop by doing this. Her glance flickers upwards as she swallows up his length once again with all the confidence in the world, and when they notice he's only got two minutes left, his self control cracks. He pushes her against the floor, forcing off those irritating white shorts that struggles against her flesh and she has barely enough time to make a protest before he's all the way inside her. Pulling out, and in, and out, and deeper in until she can barely breathe. _Oddly,_ it doesn't hurt as much as it did the other day, and she's allowed to savour each and every movement.

Her eyes look over at the other passengers, hoping to gods that they wouldn't suddenly gain enough consciousness to see. Maybe she enjoys the risk when it's just him, but now that she's involved..

Rin couldn't help but giggle as he pushed his frustration into her. "You're... ahn ー big!"

Hearing that _satisfied_ him. When she squeezed down, rippling her inner walls, he let out his blow.

Len was about to pull out when she jolted her hips back towards him. "Don't stop! Please ー I, _uhn,_ I'm not done! Stay with me, don't go."

That's impossible. He has _cram school_ to go to.

Not that he should tell her that.

His member throbs unevenly as his back is pushed down against the floor. His golden hair splays beautifully across the floor and her hips were gyrating desperately over his own until he's forced to ride out her orgasm. When the door slid open, he'd fixed his attire and comforted her protests with a ruffle of the head and a promise that they'd see each other again tomorrow. Rin wiped her nose and nodded strictly, and he blew her another kiss.

.

.

.

.

It's been about fifteen weeks since then. They're still doing _that_ actively, her and _that boy_ , save for whenever she's on one of her _off days._ Actually.. that's the only reason it's so concerning right now. Six minutes.

The numbers slowly decreased.

Five, four, three, two, and then one.

She crossed her leg, and then uncrossed them. Her bottom lip is being bitten so harshly that when she opens the cap to that small little device, and sees small, two little pink lines, Rin can't help but feel her heart fly up to her chest. She's been waiting for Kagamine Len for already four years. It seems like waiting is the only thing she's ever done.

And now she'll have to wait another nine months


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have boss!rin x model(intern)!len  
> Chapter Warning: Adult magazines, inappropriate photoshoots, and under the desk BJs

* * *

_**.** _

**23/1/18**  
"orange juice"  
_summary: He should've accepted a different job. One where it's not expected for him to wash his employer's lacy underwear with his own clothes every single day._

_._

* * *

"Kagamine, I want a fresh six thousand words on my desk and an interview with Megurine Luka by Friday. Get to work, stat."

When Shion Rin snapped her fingers, tossed a leather jacket over his head and waltzed her way in through the office doors on Wednesday morning without sparing him another look, that was how he knew when to let his temper crack and finally fume. The blond had since then entered a club with two co-workers that same night and drank their stress away lavishly, with him taking down deep shots of vodka that he'd never tried before.

 _Don't do this,_ said Mikuo.

 _Don't tell me whatever the shit not to,_ Len hissed in response.

Nobody really knows why the eldest male decided to tag along if he just wanted to spoil the evening with constant reminders of responsibilities and self control.

_Don't spend too much money because you haven't paid your rent this week. You've got work tomorrow, keep yourself sober._

Aaaargh... he's _got_ it already. Just _shut up._

Maybe _now_ wasn't exactly the right time to become a drunkard especially when you're just a twenty year old, fresh out of college with a degree in journalism to accept an internship from amongst the most famous worldwide fashion publishing companies in the world. He'd thought of the offer as a blessing at first ー someone was actually interested in his work after spreading multiple articles on the rise and fall of fashion for the past century. It almost felt like a dream.

He'd waited until the school term ended to accept, and when he did, nervous, covered toes and all, the young man was greeted by the sight of not the head of the company, but his very own daughter who was in training of taking over the business.

And Len was to be her personal assistant.

However, he'd only found that out _after_ agreeing to a contract that binded them together for a whole year. He would hardly be getting any chances to do writing, and instead will be this little girl's very own _coffee boy._ Revolting. All that wasted excitement. He'd looked on the optimistic side and met her with an open heart, finding the girl's features soft and an unearthly pleasant ー almost beautiful. But then she snapped her fingers, gave him her bag to carry and demanded a glass of strawberry sorbet, effectively ruining all his hopes and dreams.

But it's alright. He's planning to quit even though he'd managed this hell for the past six months.

Just requests of coffee and tea, he can handle. Even hanging her coats, assorting the company receipts, taking care of all the less important paperwork. Okay, okay, okay.

But standing in line for six hours just to get one slice of premium marble cake from downtown, having to clean and dry the daily underwear that she leaves on his desk _(she insists she's got to change twice everyday for hygiene purposes. He knows all of her pairs by now, Len particularly likes that nice red frilly one)_ and stay overtime just to massage her shoulders without getting any appreciation in return.. that's just enough.

So the next day, migraine pounding and all, Len had stormed into her office and slammed a cup of coffee down onto the young lady's desk as a harsh show of his last duty to her as an employee.

"I resign." He said proudly.

Rin didn't blink.

Instead, she took a slow, slow sip of the bitter beverage. "You've forgotten to put the cream. I want more sugar, less water, and get me a thicker blanket. Today's a little chilly but I can't be bothered to turn the air conditioning off. Have you gotten a date for us to meet with Megurine, by the way?"

Really. She's just ignoring whatever he said like it was a blowing puff of wind. Unbelievable.

"Didn't you hear me? I won't do anything you tell me to anymore. I'm _leaving_." He pulled a file beneath his arm and set it on the desk. "My resignation letter."

She picked it up, tenderly, between her fingertips and he'd just thought she was about to sift through it for once and finally understand his side of things ー when her arm suddenly moved over to fling it into the trash.

Len gaped in open shock.

"Ma'am! You had no right to do that!"

I have a right to do _anything_ in my building, Kagamine. Now would you mind getting me a new coffee, or shall I have to drill the fact that you're under a _contract_ deeper in your mind so you remember that you're not allowed to leave?"

He chewed on his bottom lip.

That was one thing written within the regulations that he'd forgotten to read.

Still, this wasn't fair. Such things should be illegal. He'd been promised he'd be able to write, not stay by the sidelines and watch the works of everyone else getting published.

"You've only got six more months."

"And I won't be doing anything for you in those six months so it's better for you to not keep me around than have a worthless employee dangling in the halls. I'm not willing to be a fetch dog anymore."

Rin stressed her brows, setting her cup of coffee down in exasperation and thumbing through one of her files.

She glanced up at him. "Look. What do you _want?_ "

"I want to do what I was promised. I want to _write_."

"You want me to allow an amateur to write for our articles? Are you really as stupid as you look?" When he grinded his teeth on his bottom lip and went silent, she released a breath. "Fair enough. I'll let you appear in an issue, we're rather dire right now."

He almost thought his ears had been clogged.

She's agreeing with him. She's actually allowing him to get himself presented inside the magazine ー he'll be _well known._

Len was on cloud nine euphoria when she snapped her fingers and brought him back down to earth.

"Not as what you _think_. Not yet, at least. A model."

"A what now?"

"A model. Our company's latest one just ended his contract and we need a replacement. You'll get that _exposure_ you want so much and if this sells well, you can write a few pages on your climate change or whatever you do that you're so obsessed with. Have we got a deal?"

Len looked down.

And then he grabbed her outstretched hand, shook it, and looked on firmly. "We have."

.

.

.

.

When he got home, Len buried himself into a pillow before taking out the carriers he usually brought along to the office. A suitcase and his bag. It only took one minute before dumping all the contents onto his neat mattress.

Be a model, huh.. maybe he'll fashion some of those scarves that was brought in the other day. They've been looking mighty comfortableー or even the nice jackets that he found inside one of their store rooms, all looking far too new to be forgotten.

He took a sip from the water bottle he found.

Well.. to say he isn't just a _little_ excited would be a lie.

Even if, when he began the reassortment of all his objects in it's proper place, he found a lacy pair of dark green lingerie hidden inside his bag. Len buried his face in his palms and emitted a soft cry. She's so shameless.

Guess _that's_ going to be mixed into his laundry for another day.

.

.

.

.

It was cold.

The air conditioning was freezing, due to Shion Rin's preferred temperature and he was stuck sitting on a white platform with his chest bare and only sporting a pair of tight dark blue drawers down below.

It was clinging to his skin so desperately that he feels like he almost can't breathe. That young lady was standing across the room, beside the camera and having a conversation with the founder of the current partnering company, along with it's clothesline designer.

The blond wanted to shrink from existence.

He'd agreed to modeling.

Not modeling _underwear lines_.

The first thing he's going to do once he gets home is wrap himself up inside the thickest blanket he can find and never be seen again.

Much less naked. _Not_ that he was nude right now, but he might as well be with the look the designer was giving him: a dark-haired man that could possibly be in his late twenties, looking at Len's body and subconsciously licking his lips every ten to fifteen seconds.

It's a bit unsettling.

Not to mention he created an underwear line that close to covers nothing. There are no doubts about what goes on inside the mind of people like these. "He's got a nice Vーline, great person for the job.." That man complimented.

"Perhaps." She clicked her tongue. "Still inexperienced."

Len did all he could not to seethe.

When the girl snapped her fingers and announced a short coffee break, the blond was almost too happy to clamber off the platform and wrap himself inside the warm clothes that he'd arrived the building in. That dream was crushed. Once the other company's employees had made an exit from the modeling room and he'd tried to follow in tow, Shion Rin held up a hand and forced him to stop.

Apparently, under _her_ orders, he won't be allowed to join them. That made Len flustered enough to insist that he'd only wanted to go and get a glass of water,(though not masking how offended he felt about her controlling him like a rag puppet.) Rin had to accentuate how the _both of them_ wouldn't be joining.

Her finger tapped impatiently on her clipboard. "We'll have a drink alone ー there are matters that I've got to discuss with you."

Ah.. as long as he gets water, then. "Fine with me."

"Good. You had no other option, anyway." She turned her head towards the door and snapped her fingers harshly, her signature trait. He could already hear the rampage of hurried feet rushing outside, a dozen of employees trying to make sure nobody had displeased their boss. For good reason, though, as the next thing that left her mouth came in the form of a piercing shrill. "HATSUNE!"

Oh, god. He thinks his ears are about to bleed.

Len cupped his hands over the top of his head and repeatedly blinked his eyes to recover.

When his current replacement (who'd been conned into taking his place as dog boy) came dashing in, immediately bendin down his head in willingness to serve, Len noticed the small upwards quirk of satisfaction on the young lady's lips and he tried his best not to shiver in disgust.

_In her eyes there is nothing better than seeing people trip over themselves in order to make her happy._

Rin snapped her fingers again. "After you're done serving our guests some coffee, bring us some drinks."

"Yes Ma'am. Is cappuccino fine?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "No. Give me darjeeling tea, piping hot ー and he can have some iced orange juice."

Ice? _Oh no._ He doesn't even _like_ orange juice. Not that anybody cared. Mikuo left with another strong, "Yes Ma'am."

Now they were left alone. Len looked as if he was about to protest about her choice in beverages, especially considering the need for warmth, but one stern quirk of her brow silenced any oncoming words and he only kept his lips sewn tight as she walked towards the the platform, pushing the blond down to sit on it once again.

She ordered him to strike a pose.

He did. Len held a relaxed figure, his back pressing against the decorated porcelain walls (that looked like pure wood) and let one leg fall as he kept the other one bent, a palm resting on his knee.

The fingers of his free hand stroked the wayward tresses of gold over his eyes, pushing it to expose a gleaming forehead. The natural glow from the windows aided plenty of help for their ambience. He thought this was _good_. He thought he'd mastered all of it, especially with the onlookers compliments' on how he seemed to be a natural, fitting in nicely with his own skin.

This pretty _madame_ seemed to think differently. "What's _wrong_ with you?" Her fingers darted for the air conditioning remote to turn the temperature higher, and he felt like he was about to die. "You think this is good? You're barely of minimum quality to grace a miniature feature, much less take the front cover."

"What? I've done everything you said!" Len felt a vein twitch.

Expose his shoulders, tilt up his chin, show off that neckline and that jaw. Each thing he'd done heightened the approval, of course, but now this girl is merely looking for excuses to make him feel worse.

Rin cleared her throat. "I said I wanted you to look like a _man_."

His cheeks heat a horrible red. Whatever even the definition of a man is inside her mind, he doesn't _care_. At this point Len's going to quit this company within the next hour unless she decides to stop criticising every single non existent flaw and go with one of the multiple shoots they'd already captured. They've been working at this for too long; from the start of sunrise until afternoon.

"Does _this_ look like a man to you?" She pointed towards his crotch, and that made him look down in confusion.

What the...

Ignoring the bizarre essence of her question, Len tugged his lips into a frown and attempted to think of the answer logically. Well.. yes, it does.

She's gesturing towards his penis ー clothed, of course, but it's a penis all the same. Maybe you can't tell from the black material or the type of confining cotton but he thinks the definition of a _man_ from this is enough as it is.

Even if his size and length.. isn't as ideal as some are. When the blond nodded, she graced him with a sharp glare. He barely had half a mind to register her fingers pulling the small waistband of his briefs down to expose his length to the sharp wind.

Len felt his jaw drop open and he was about to scream obscenities towards her for lacking respect towards other's personal space when she directed all dissatisfaction right there.

"This. This is exactly the problem. Do you think other people want to _see_ this?"

He doesn't think any normal person would want to see a stranger's dick at _all_.

Though the young man has to keep that thought to himself. It's not wise to pick a fight ー the unleashing of hell will be saved for when he finally decides to leave this hole.

Besides. It's not like nobody hasn't seen him _naked_ before. It's just that they've never been his employer. Or a potential one, at that.

"Touch yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Rin made a small exasperated whine, as if trying to tell him he was an idiot. It worked. Len tilted his chin up indignantly and even though her hands gestured in wild circles he hadn't bothered to figure out what it even meant. "We need to show off how the cloth _really_ looks. Not what it _might_ look," She looks towards his member once again, and the young man feels an irrationalー _or maybe not_ ー urge to cover himself up. "Get that hard, Kagamine. Think of too happy things, maybe your girlfriend. I don't give a shit. Just do it."

What the actual _hell_.

As if _that_ kind of order is going to turn him on.

Rather, now he's just being squeamish in waist-deep embarrassment.

She must definitely think he's got erectile dysfunction or something of the sort with the way he was squinting at her, almost as if not understanding a single thing she'd said. So, groaning, Rin, folded her sleeves up to her elbows, bent down on her knees, and sat herself right between his thighs. Len only blinked when he felt his legs get pried apart.

He doesn't know what happened.

First, she was clicking her tongue in disgust. "Lord. You can never do anything by yourself, can you?"

A sharp poke in his stomach and then he felt her grip his penis strongly in her fist. His _Mistress_ didn't even give him any time to _hiss_ before he was enveloped in the nice, warm cavern of her mouth.

Oh my god. Len looked on with flushed cheeks, watching her gaze up towards him with those pouty lips stuck around his skin. He can't help but release a happy little shiver.

She was swallowing him. _Actually_ _swallowing_ him.

Pretty little Shion Rin, daughter of the founder of the most appreciated publishing company in the world, the labeled _ice_ heiress, has his dick trapped in her mouth. Len threw his fingernails to his lips to bite on it, trying to hold in any noise. This time, he couldn't stop his words. "What ー _hunh..._ ー are you d-doing...?"

"Shut up. Did you hear me give you permission to speak?"

He jolted his lips when she parted to kiss his crown, and too soon, far too soon, the young lady took half of his length back in and sighed as it hardened on her tongue.

Ah... now he understands the reaction she wants.

Well. Whatever. He hasn't had a release in a while, what with juggling studies and now problems to solve _given by this very same lech that's sucking onto his flesh,_ it's about time he's gotten a reward for all that hard work.

She draws his member out, and the piercing cold temperature aided with the sticky liquid of her spit along the pulsing hot lining of his skin is a horrible combination that synthesises to death.

It feels like ice being pierced up his very meat, but when she dabs her tongue up and down the sides, everything becomes a longing taste of heaven. Len also has to do everything he can to not just grab the back of her head, thrust forwards and _fuck_ Shion Rin's tight little throat until she can't even breathe.

Not that she isn't already choking right _now_. "Ah... it's rising. Atta' boy."

Rin kissed his belly button as a compliment.

He didn't miss how her entire left cheek rubbed against his cock when she leant forwards to do that, even as most of his thoughts was swooning and filled about how she'd actually praised him. Her. Rin. Their _company's_ Rin. Shion Kaito's daughter, Rin. The ice queen they've all gotten so familiar with, _Rin_.

She'd much rather criticise the entire earth and it's core than to actually give something positive input.

Much less someone.

Or, even more less, that someone's hard member. This must be a dream. But if it was, why her of all people? He could've definitely had much more pleasant fantasies about that pretty waitress that serves him coffee every Saturday morning or his lonely next door neighbour that sends him that cute little wink single time their gazes cross.

Not her. Never her. "We just need you to get a slight bit harder. Yes ー until it's pressed against your belly." Rin poked his abdomen. "Nice and stiff. Right here."

Len stopped himself from crying. "H-haah.. Rin..."

"What did you just call me?" The air suddenly froze. She brought her hand to slap the insides of his thighs as punishment for disrespecting her status, going inappropriate enough to use her _given name_ , and his hips rose from the pain.

The young man was already in tears. This is likely the best he can be: _hot and boiling and needy_ , craving for relief.

"I'm ー _hnnh！_ " He thrust himself forward out of pure instinct and that made her deliver another swift spank, this time on his reddened arse. "S-sorry, Ma'am..."

"Good. Polite, just how I like you ー for being a good little boy, I'll let you have a small kiss."

Oh god, no.

 _Finish me already_.

There's nothing more torturous than her beautiful kisses on his cockhead and how it'd almost seemed innocent until he remembered where exactly her mouth was.

As the young man was beginning to feel the chill again, Rin took him back into her blessed throat and swallowed him halfway down. In, out, in, and he found that the way she struggled with that as absolutely adorable. She's trying to look sexy, but there's that childlike youth in her eyes that doesn't fade.

He almost came just from that. It had been all fun and games until the sound of footsteps returned from the outer corridor.

While Len was preparing to cover himself with jetfast reflexes once she goes to abandon pleasuring him so they could keep up with a sophisticated imageー that prediction came crashing down. She didn't pull away at all. Instead of pushing backwards and giving them both a chance to breathe, the young lady grabbed both sides of his hips ー squeezed, as harshly as she can, and instead took his entire length in. From the tip, all the way to the hilt.

"Oー _OH!_ Ah, M-ma'am...? _Ngh_ ,"

"Hmmn..."

Her humming vibrations spent pleasant sharp sparks up his spine.

But then his friend walked in ー first not noticing what was exactly going on and instead looking straight ahead with two glasses of water in his tray. When he'd made his way forwards however, the beverages his hard work had prepared almost crashed to the carpeted ground. His lips parted in shock, teal eyes staring at his friend's crotch and watching how a _missing something_ was buried inside a particular queen's mouth.

Well. Len can't blame him.

 _Don't look, dammit_. He wished he'd actually had a telepathic ability to tell Mikuo to go far, far away where the older male won't be able to see him in this state. It took Rin an extra minute before she'd noticed an addition of presence within the room as well.

Both young men watched as she moved away from Len's aching cock, at how the blooming flower on top only quivered while her thick saliva and the white creamy milk of his precum drug a long line between her plump rosy lips and his member, even as she spoke ー not at all breaking their connection: "Oh, you've finally stopped dawdling. Good, give him the water."

Mikuo stumbled over his own words. "U-uh, yes, Ma'am. The orange juice?"

"Of _course_ the orange juice. What else?" She snapped.

It isn't easy to maintain the respect you held for someone you've worshipped far too long to the point of considering them a _deity_ , ー when they can't even bother to wipe off the semen from your childhood friend's cock from their face.

He held the drink out towards the blond, whom had barely managed to raise a trembling hand to accept the glass before his palm was slapped out of the way.

"I didn't give you permission to drink it _yourself_. Hatsune, hold the glass to his mouth, I don't want him to spill anything and you're not allowed to leave until he's done." She promptly filled his scrotum into her mouth and suckled, while her hands flew up to also roughly tug at his balls, digging into a beautiful untrimmed patch of blonde.

" H-HAANH! NO - NOT T-TH... Mーmmhhshー!"

Len choked on the water that was forced through his lips, and protests about how unfairly she treated his genitalia was drowned into his throat. Mikuo sent him a apologising look.

 _Good boy._ Rin can't help but purr. Her fingers moved down to nip at his thighs while her nose smelt his navel, and the blonde watched with dark pleasure as he begrudgingly drank the sweet water.

Ah.. actually, she's a bit thirsty.

And considering how there's still hot steam coming from her own tea that it'd be impossible to drink without burning yourself..

"Give me some of that juice ー yes, from his glass." She tilted her chin up and took a sip as the assistant helped her drink. "Mm, that's enough. Make him drink it again ー and make sure he drinks from the exact same spot."

From the same spot? But whyー

Both Len and Mikuo's questions were answered when the glass was brought back up to reveal a telltale streak of white.

A gift from the residues on his tongue. How pleasant. _Not_. Oh, god, she actually wants him to _taste his own semen._ He's never done that before ー the blond almost cried as he obeyed the way she wanted it, his tongue darting out at first to taste the bitter cream before downing the rest of the citrus fluid until there was nothing left to devour. He noticed how she eyed him with eyes of a hawk, making sure no movement left her sight.

Rin waved a dismissive hand once it was done. "Hatsune, you may go. Leave the tea on the coffee table for me."

He did. All too happily.

Traitor.

Now she pushed him back down, a palm against the young man's chest, and he laid flat to stare at the ceiling with whites in his eyes. He was breathing heavily. A drip of precum slid down the sides of his length and Len watched her tongue follow closely behind it, easily catching the bitter flavour to her lips.

He was going to _come_. Right then. A wild blizzard of snow, splattering over their heads. He'd wanted that. He'd _almost_ gotten that.

"Are you going to cum, Kagamine..? You ー hnng, want to cum?"

"Yes!" He moaned when she rubbed him against her neck. "YES! Ma'am, please, ma'am ー"

But as more foreign footsteps neared, the blonde pulled his briefs back up to cover the young man's decency and guided his body to sit back in the pose he was before ー only that his throbbing member was painfully erected after being denied a climax. He looked at her in desperation.

Rin ignored him.

The young lady turned around to welcome back their guests, taking a sip out from her cup of tea so casually while the cameraman took position, and that _same_ brown haired man looked straight at his crotch. Giddily.

Len wanted to bury himself inside a hole to die.

.

.

.

.

The issue was going to be published today.

In just a few hours, his face and body will be printed on the front cover worldwide for one of the most sought after magazines, and there's nothing he can do anymore to stop it. Len exhales. He reckons he's going to have a _long_ talk with his mother about this one. He wishes he had someone to ease these nerves but every single time he'd crossed paths with Hatsune Mikuo, the older man would turn the other way and walk off as quickly as possible with bright red colouring the tips of his ears.

Being ignored like that by your old friend is saddening, he will admit, especially considering that same person had caught you with your penis in your employer's mouth.

And that's another whole different problem. Rin had pranced off without another glance at him to bring relief, and that night, he had to pleasure himself in loneliness at his small bedroom. Len never got to release. Until this afternoon, at a meeting, where it was announced that the head of the company ー her father himself, would be making a visit to their main quarters so he could make sure everything was rightfully in order.

Rin had went berserk. She'd dragged him into an empty room, sat him down on a table and forced him to listen to an hour long session about respect.

"He wants to meet you, even if you're temporary ー needs to ensure that you're suitable for the company considering how you're my choice. My father is a powerful man, Kagamine. You don't want to upset him; remember that."

That was a simple warning.

 _Understood_ , Len murmured.

After being told to wait inside the room until the company's founder came to give him a greeting, the blond expected her to go off on her merry way. Only that she didn't. She never does _anything_ as expected. Rin hid beneath the desk by his legs, and when the room's door opened, he felt that his zipper did, too.

Shion Kaito was a tall man who stood at the height of almost six inches, being almost thirty years his senior and towering over him by a vast amount. His brows were thick and his blue eyes reflected his daughter's.

"Kagamine Len. Our latest model." His arm reached out, and Len had to stand, bending over awkwardly to take it without revealing his state of indecency. "You're here on an internship? Yes.. I've heard Rin carefully handpicked you herself."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

They sat down across from each other. While Kaito kept his cool and laid down a copy of their latest magazine's issue on the table, showing the revelation of Len's bare skin, the younger man only trembled as Rin had pulled his pants down as subtly as possible and put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Oh, holy shit. Not now, _please_ not now.

"Mmnh..." She whispered quietly when his member was brought outside the comfort of his trousers and towards the roof of her mouth as her father was going on about the development of their company.

Len couldn't even hear.

That brought over some attention. "Did you say something?" Kaito questioned, suddenly pausing his explanation. "Is something wrong?"

Len shook his head frantically. No. _Nothing_. Other than the fact that your _daughter_ is sucking dick right under your nose and that _I am somehow getting excited from it._ The young man gasped and jolted his hips when she gripped him tightly in her fist and began jerking the young man off, enough so precum would fly in the air and get onto her face.

"Despite the... vulgarity ー ah, well, it isn't aimed for children after all.. this pose has a very good air you've put on. Confident. Exactly just what we need."

_Her father is right there._

What kind of sick mutation happened for his genes to spawn this type of shameful daughter. Len has half a mind to pull her out beneath the table and expose her _true_ nature. Though, considering it's at the expense of his shame, the blond decides against it.

"How old are you again, Len?"

"U-ughn..." He closed his eyes as she massaged his thighs. "Twenty, sir.."

"Same age as my Rin." As if the blond wasn't already supplied with such information. _How nice._ Did you know that _your Rin_ is beneath this table, right across from you, licking on the indecencies of a young man that you've barely met? "Now, I know that you're still young and have got a whole road ahead of you that you want to journey before settling down. But here, Shion Society is offering you something to secure your lifetime. You've got potential and we'd hate for you to leave this company and have it all be wasted on a dimmer future."

Len wanted to cover his face from shame. "What do you mean, sir..."

Any other time, he'd loved to have taken this. In front of her father, _no_ , not really. He's not a fan of getting slaughtered.

"We're offering you a full time opportunity to be our model. Extending your contract beyond that one years." Kaito peered closely, trying to figure out the cause of the young man's little jumps in the seat. "Granted, you'll have to quit any hopes of education, but we'll fund accommodation and regular day to day appliances, with a raise in the pay you're getting now."

Quit school.

No, no, and _no_. Forget a dim future, his father will arrive outside his doorstep the very next morning with his leather belt in his palms waiting to give his son a good whipping. Education is not something you can take lightly in his family. He'd just managed escaping the grasps of _Medical School_ to pursue journalism and become an English teacher at one of their local academies.

A model. It would be a joke. "Forgive me for asking, but.. why me?"

"Well, you see.. Rin seems to have taken a liking towards you. That girl rarely shows much of amusement towards anyone, and then you come along to reveal a different side of her ー she's constantly talking about that new boy we've gotten.." _Of course she has._ " Yet considering how you have plans to leave.. I'm wanting to fulfill one wish as my duty of being her father."

He'd have thought that _sweet_ if it weren't for her unrelenting suction on his quivering shaft throughout the entire conversation.

She has a brilliant man as her father and she's disrespectful enough to do this under his wing. How _disgusting_. If Len's own daughter did that to him... _oooh_.

Well. It's a good thing he doesn't _have_ children.

Never would want one either. A rustling of papers, and a pen was forced into his palm. Len looked down and saw the contract, labeling his name to their company under a stronger term. It was stated in the rules that if he signed this, he would not be able to leave even through any excuse (unless fatal) for the next five years.

"Sign here, and here."

The young man almost laughed hysterically.

As if he would do _that_.

Len's not idiotic enough to fall for this kind of trap; it's their opportunity to grab hold of someone young that they can squeeze to the highest potential and reward scrap paper as earnings. And to think there's only six months left until escape. He was about to give a solid _No_ , when a sharp feeling of teeth growing around his throbbing member made all thoughts of refusal turn around for the worse.

He spared a glance down and noticed she was glaring.

 _I'll bite_ , Rin mouthed.

Screw him. Suddenly, the idea of why she'd decided to do this kind of thing that put them both at risk was explained, and it felt like he had the barrel of a gun pressed against his chest.

Maybe he doesn't want children _now_. Doesn't mean he won't regret that decision _later_.

Begrudgingly taking hold of the pen, he chirped a feigned happy tone and began asking where to mark his initials. Those actions made her relax enough to pucker her lips and scatter some loving pecks on his pelvis. When the man shook his palm one last time and left the room, Len finally covered his face in his hands and came, jets of white spurring all around until she caught it on her tongue.

She shivered, he tensed, and they both watched as she took it all down her throat, savouring each and every last taste that flooded through her lips.

"Good boy," The young lady cooed. "See you tomorrow, then."

That's how he ended up being beneath Shion Rin's wing, suffering under the exact same torture for half of a decade. And when _that_ passed, she'd done the exact same thing all over again.

A never ending cycle of orange juice, coffee, and tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have yandere!len x rin, and i mixed in a small age gap for extra flavour. 
> 
> Chapter Warning: underage, step-incest, molestation, and non-consensual sex.

* * *

_**.** _

**14/2/18**  
"d'accord" _ **  
** summary: It shouldn't matter even when her stepbrother's hands choke her throat or his mouth steals all her breath. After all, they're just doing the same thing as all the other siblings ー because she's his doll, and she will always love him._

_._

* * *

She was six when she met him, and he was eight.

She was her father's daughter, and he was his mother's son.

Yet somehow, when their gazes meet, a clash of sky blue and the ocean's cerulean, all of that complications ー _all_ those many boundaries and morality of being able to tell between what's right and what's wrong is abandoned like the drifting wind that blows into a stream. Or so he thinks.

Because she's _his_ , and nobody elses'.

.

.

.

.

Fate decided that they were to meet, one day, in the early autumns of September when she'd been brought out to the nearby lake in her favourite deep green dress and princess tiara. She'd thought it was an excuse to play dress up with her daddy, until her dainty feet were led across the grass to meet a foreign woman and a small body that hid behind the cloth of her skirt, shying away from being seen. She'd peered around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse, but he'd reacted by further digging his face into his mother's waist. At that time, Rin could barely understand what went on; her father was going to remarry, and she'd have a bigger family ー a mother and a brother who was two years her senior in age, to live with them by the end of the year.

The concept was simple enough.

All her _other_ friends had a sister or brother.

She admittedly had been wanting one of her own. A friend to love and hug and hold their hand whenever you're afraid in the dark, just like a doll you pamper. At least, that's what her definition of a _sibling_ was. But this boy broke all her hopes and dreams by his distant attitude, turning away every single time she'd try to steal a glimpse of his rosy cheeks and those baby blue pools that he hides away.

Until the day of a wedding; where the sun shone brightest in the sky and she'd waltzed in front of her stepmother while wearing the prettiest gown she'd ever seen. It went by in a flash, the music, the treats, that kiss their parents shared on the aisle that revealed all the happiness in the world, and she couldn't help rejoicing as she hid beneath a willow tree, swimming amongst the leaves and seeing him quietly reading a book beneath it while the others were dancing and having sponge and wine cake. He didn't run away when they met gazes this time, but instead ushered the younger blonde closer with her gleaming blue eyes shining in the dark.

After all, he was her brother now, wasn't he?

"What is it, _Len Len..?_ " Using the name his mother often used, she'd cupped her hands over his ears and whispered loudly ー enough that the boy had to wince. "You mustn't stay here for too long! They'll finish the cake without us, you know!"

His only response was to pull her down to her knees and cup her soft cheeks between his small palms, tenderly. She hadn't known what to expect next. Perhaps for him to nuzzle his nose against her head, like her daddy always does, or to give her a smooch on the cheek like _his_ mummy does whenever she presents the woman another one of her paintings as a gift.

But instead he brought his mouth and kissed her on the lips.

Just like she'd seen their parents do ー just like she'd seen all those other lovers on the beach. A nice indescribable warmth beats in the middle of her stomach, like a fluttering butterfly, and yet she doesn't know _how_ to name this feeling of curiosity.

Rin brushes this off. After all, he's her older brother, right? And this is just another one of those normal things that all the other brothers and sisters do. Even if when he leans back, a glimmer in his eyes, the only thing left replacing her lips is his small finger whispering a little _'hush'._

 _This_ _will be our little secret, Rin._

She's silenced with a kiss on the cheek this time.

.

.

.

.

Those kisses never stopped. Instead it transcended into further, desperate smooches which always left her breathless at the end of it, when they'd hear someone's nearing footsteps or the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. And he'd look at her with those frozen eyes, something not understandable shining in them that she can't even attempt to lay a hand on, but he'd press his fingers onto her lips and repeated those same words he'd always said with a smile that reached his grin.

_Our little secret._

Always, always, their little secret.

"I love you, Rin. I love you _so_ much." Even as he held her by the neck and forced her to look him in the eyes as she struggled to breathe. "Do you love me too?"

"Yes, Len.." She whispered, softer than a feather. "Yes, I do..! I love you."

After all, he was her brother. And she _had_ to love him, didn't she?

Because he opened up to her, like a caterpillar emerging from it's cocoon and spreading those wings that she had to do her best to hold on with all her might before it would fly away, leaving behind only the traces of summertime tears and fallen leaves that greets the endless lonely winter. Even if it meant that she would lose her voice, be fed to the wolves, _anything_ ー she would sacrifice it for the sake of that smile he does with his eyes.

Even as he brings her up towards the attic one day, his mouth on her own, and the door locked behind them with no way to leave. The afternoon sunlight dawns on her skin, shining a crimson glow on porcelain skin.

Even as, at nine years old, he'd pushed her skirt above her waist and pressed a finger against the spot between her legs, above the cloth that protected it, rubbed the middle, temptingly, even as she put up a squeamish resistance and he persisted with quiet words trying to hush the younger blonde down from making too many noises where others might be able to hear.

But she couldn't understand _why._

If they were only doing what all the _other things_ that sisters and brothers do, then why must she hide away like this?

Her father came home that evening wondering why his daughter was so shaken up and presenting the little girl with a month-old kitten as a pet for her upcoming birthday, immediately melting at the sight of how she'd cuddled it against her chest and proclaimed endless love to the creature, naming it _Snowflake_. The first person she ran up to was her elder stepbrother, showing off with pride, though she hadn't noticed the grip in his fists as she presented the recent object of her affections.

"Don't you think he's pretty, Len Len? He's _sooo_ pretty."

She hadn't minded his lack of interest.

What she _had_ minded, however, was how went she went to check up on her new gift the very next morning, the white fur was splayed across the hot pavement ground outside their home without a single pulse beating in it's little body.

"Poor thing, it must've clambered off to the roof while we were all asleep." Her father had stroked his hand through her golden honeydew hair as she held the frail unmoving body to her chest, holding in all she could not to cry.

But in the corner of her eyes, Rin saw the _older brother_ smile.

.

.

.

.

She _loved_ him.

Him, him, her older brother, the only one who would travel across the entire district from his own academy to wait outside her school gates every evening until her classes were finished, with arms crossed and a brow quirked, just to make sure she didn't get home alone. He'd walk ahead, refusing to hold her hand, and she'd trail after him a few steps behind with a bounce in her feet.

Because _he_ loved _her._

That's what he says.

But all the _other_ brothers and sisters don't tell each other that. And all the _other_ brothers and sisters don't hug the way they do, or kiss, or come home earlier than their parents just to lock the bedroom door while her panties and skirt are tossed into some distant corner of the room and his head is between her thighs, playing at that same spot that held her innermost core.

 _Nobody should ever touch you here._ That's what one of her aunties told her. But even so, her auntie and daddy still _did_ , whenever they needed to clean it up while she was younger, and even those nurses and doctors at the hospital. That must mean it's just as normal for Len to touch her here, too, isn't it?

She'll have to take it. Not to mention that these small little moments are the only time she can get close to him. He was already in his first year of high school, and decidedly talking to her less and less in place of loitering about with those older boys in his classes.

This is the only time he'll pamper her with those eyes like he had all those years before.

His touches weren't like anyone else's, either. It wasn't to wipe up with a towel and put on a fresh diaper or to distantly view her parted legs and write down the observations. Those were quick and with a purpose, and it never made her heart pound or her cheeks heat a bright red. No. _His_ was different.

"I miss you, Len Len.." She murmured against his lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too, flower."

And he'd put his mouth down, _tasting_ her, drinking up that sweet honey that flows out from her core like a stream whenever he touches her and kisses her and does all those lovely things that make her forget her pain. His tongue tickles her jewel, and she lets out a confused cry.

"Len Len, what are you doing..? It's ー it's dirty down there."

"Shhh.. that's why I'm cleaning you up."

How nice of him. He was treating her like a princess, and she enjoyed each passing moment even as he stood up, undid the buckle on his belt and his fingers grabbed hold of her wrists ー spreading her legs apart as wide as he could until nothing could manage to hide from those desperate glares. Rin gasped, whined, squirmed, and the last thing she did was release a scream as she saw his bare crotch lean in towards her own.

Those delicious sounds were smothered by his own mouth and he bit on her bottom lip, silencing each word. "Rin, you love me, don't you?"

She does, she does, she does, of course she does. But not only was she confused, but she felt _fear_ , and the blonde shut her eyes as his cock head slid beside her pearl, massaging the insides of that glossed labia.

It felt wrong.

But it shouldn't; because he was her older brother, and he was the one who was supposed to protect her and hold her and give her _all_ those kisses, just like how she was told he'd had to doー but strangely, why does this action, this _art_ that he's committing drive sharp thorns of ice up her chest?

"I ー I don't understand..!" She choked.

But he remains melded to her skin. His ever calm expression, his fingertips dancing across her skin. His words are made to reassure her and his warmth is meant to hold her still. "We have to do this, flower. This is something all the people who _love_ each other do. Don't you love me?"

He doesn't have to ask. She knows the answer like the back of her hand, and that sugary sweet smile he presents her as his teeth snaps down onto her neck urges those words further. "Yes, I love you ー I, uhn, I love you, Len.. I love you!"

Yet _this_.

Len plunges in. The minute piercing straight into her depths that send her screaming into his chest for a reprieve. He was inside her, pulling, stretching everything, taking it all out almost as if savouring the hidden fruit pieces inside a cake. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, and he treasures each cry like the sunset that greets his golden skin. She begs him to stop, and he silenced her with that finger yet again, giving her no chance to speak.

A drip of blood spreads below their sheets. And as he mixes it with something else, completely white, their bodies lay together in a spread of tangled limbs and blankets and both chests heaving for air, his eyes full of laughter while hers look away to avoid those seeking blue smiles.

Len leans into her ear to whisper another, "I love you, Rin. Do you love me too?"

This time she does not answer.

This time, she's not sure if she loves him back.

.

.

.

.

The divorce happens two years later.

It's winter this time, just one month away from the season of new beginnings. Her feet dips into the cool lake and he leans against the bark of that same willow tree, hidden amongst the freezing leaves and not allowing a single one of her movements to leave sight. They were taking a sidetrip from the walk home. He was holding her hand. She was trying to get away.

Neither wanted to hear the arguments waiting back at their walls, yet, at the same time, neither wanted the same thing.

Especially the kiss he gives her when she walks away from the water, making her back tilt back as his palm caresses her spine and his tongue dips through her lips. Stop, _stop_ , but she doesn't dare tell him that.

He's her brother, but she doesn't love him.

And when she arrives home, promptly ordered by her father to pack her bags and get into the car ー Len pulls her aside once again, his mouth over her own as she's held in the tightest embrace. He whispers about how this change was only temporary, about how he will find her again and they'll never part. He whispers about how he'll miss not being able to kiss her for a night and to lick her tears away on his tongue. And Rin tries her best to smile and nod at it all, because by hell would she ever agree.

And she'd hope it'd be the last time she ever saw that damned grin.

But his presence returns.

They go to the same school as always, and while he always avoids her floor in the building, claiming it reeks too much of youth ー he stands outside her classroom just nearing dusk with those blue eyes that blind her gaze. _Isn't that your stepbrother,_ someone asks, and Rin laughs with a shake of her head, _not anymore._ Yet she's careful to make sure that he doesn't hear a single thing she says. Somewhere along the line, the blonde has to question whether it truly was normal.

Because other fifteen year old girls aren't dragged along by their _ex_ family member into the nearest empty corridor for them to lift your skirt and pound inside you, over and over again until you couldn't bare struggling to live. So you hold your breath, count to sixty, and wait until he's done before you're pushed off without a single word. Except he still kisses her and mouths an _"I love you."_

One day she prays that he stops.

.

.

.

.

"You're graduating this year, aren't you?" Rin questions one day, seated across his lap while he's exchanging cards as a game with a group of his other friends on the rooftop. She doesn't know why she's here, but he wants her to be and she was never one to go against his orders.

His hand sneaks beneath her skirt to rub her thigh. "Next year. Schooling ends this year, though."

The young man responds with all the casualty in the world as he pulls her up to lean against his chest and flashes his deck to her gaze.

His finger pushes her panties to the side and he subtly enters one digit inside her, enjoying the shock tremor through her spine.

All of his friends are present, yet they aren't watching. They don't notice how he groans when she jolts up and accidentally rubs her behind against his crotch, and they most definitely don't notice the look of horror and her pleas when he kisses the lobe of her ear. She's punished with a harsh pinch to her skin, and when she gasps, he digs his nails through her core in the way that makes her want to screech. So the young lady presses a hand over her mouth, burying her yelps and whines and everything that proves that they aren't just any _normal siblings._

Because then she'd displease him, and she'd want anything but that. After all, he'd once old her himself, hadn't he?

"You're heading overseas for university, right?" One of his friends ー Fukase, joins the conversation as he sets down another card face-down on their pile. "Heard you got that scholarship... lucky you. Better not waste it." A darkened cloud grumbles somewhere in the distance.

Rin widens her eyes and she turns around, spinning her arms around his neck. "You did? You didn't tell me, Len Len! Congratulations."

"He did. Somewhere in Europe ー France, or something."

"Paris!" Another one of them chirped.

Len didn't seem amused by this spill of information. Instead his eyes seemed as if they were glaring daggers into the skies, and as he tossed another card into the stack at the centre, Rin felt rose thorns clamber up her skin. He was unhappy, and she'd be suffering the consequences afterwards. When they're all gone, behind locked doors, shut where nobody will be able to hear her sing. Not for happiness and definitely not for mercy.

She'd buried her head beneath his chin to satiate the growing irritation, and he'd responded by moving his fingers away from her core, instead sliding it down her thighs where he could massage a palm over that smooth patch of skin. Those gestures are hidden beneath the cloth of her skirt and her false blinding smiles.

"I'm thinking about it. Maybe I'll wait another two years or so before I get back into studying." The blond finally responds, gaining curious gazes and the desire for an explanation. Something which he will all too happily provide, with the squirming weight on his legs that begged to draw attention and his silent demands to keep her still. "I don't want to go anywhere without Rin. Especially not somewhere so far, see, because then, who would take care of her?"

No. No, leave, please leave.

"You're wasting an opportunity! Len, go!" His _flower_ insists.

As if he's unaware of what she's doing. He knows how she's pushing him away, how each step forward he takes, she'd take one step back. His fingers claw around her throat and she only laughs as his friends join in a chorus of agreement, how they'd take any opportunity to get away from their own siblings, how they'd leave without a trace in a momentary heartbeat ー and it comes again, that realisation that they aren't just like any other _Normal Siblings_.

Because he's no longer her brother. He's not her brother at all.

He shouldn't be touching her in that way that he does, he never should've done such indecencies that leaves her crying and sobbing beneath the ground he steps on in the first place, even with his half moon grins and those little promises of love that he whispers in the dark. Her mind swarms with horrid thoughts that scratches at every inch of flesh and her breathing becomes erratic when he faces her with those stony eyes that depict the storm he faces inside.

The disaster; and the aftermath that she will soon face.

Len drags her away into an empty alleyway behind the building once their games are over and the sun lowers to set. She insists she needs to get home early, he claims that his needs are more important than her lies.

She lays still as his palm covers her mouth and her shirt is smoothly unbuttoned. The skin of her back is tattered with rough marks and claws that came from both the sharp nails of his fingertips and the brick wall, and each thrust and jolt of his hips that the young man claims as their little taste of heaven is joined with her muffled cries. Thus as the morning sun fell to dusk, her sweat gleams beneath the evening moonlight. They lay there, her weakened legs around his waist and his head leaning against her panting chest, briefly wondering what love truly was.

If this was it, then Len would never want it to end.

If this was it, then Rin would willingly carve her own neck with a knife until the life flees her eyes and she may never see again.

"Don't you dare mention anything about me leaving you ever again."

His tongue curls around her wrist like a snake and she feels as if she's in chains.

But she sighs. She shuts her eyes, and nods her head, because that's what he wants her to do. She's always wanted a doll to pamper and love, yet this time, the roles are reversed. She's his flower and he will constantly plant a seed within her ー to please her gardener, all Rin must do is bloom. Even through wind and shine and storms and those darkened clouds above, as that's what she was made to do; that's what she will continue to do until the end of time.

.

.

.

.

Rin likes a boy.

He's one year older than her, and one year younger than Len.

He's got the most blinding green eyes that reminds her of an emerald lake, yet one pool is more clearer than the other, as if holding all the precious secrets in the world. His mouth is bright like blooming roses and she often fawns in her seat whenever he does so much as curl a smile. He's perfect, in every meaning of the word, with brilliant humour and well mannered behaviour, good looks that made plenty of her classmates thrill at the sight of him, excellent grades that's alongside solid comprehension, endearing and sensitive and everything that makes her want to crawl to his feet just for a chance to be noticed.

His hair is white. "Just like your old cat's fur," Len once commented.

She only shrugged and laughed because there's no way else she'd know how to react.

The boy is her friend. They talk together, they sing together, and they hold hands ー because that's what friends do. She confides in him about her emotions, however vague she expresses it, and he is always there to pull her into his welcoming shoulder and let her cry it all out. Because with him, it's not a lie ー there are no secrets, and there are no open-mouthed kisses behind the nearest empty wall. But every time she ends a conversation with him and parts for their separate ways, she'll end up bare on the floor, crying in her hands as she's used like the pathetic doll to another owner.

"I don't want you talking to him, that's all." That _owner_ would say. "I just can't trust him, Rin."

Because by hell would she call him her brother. This person, this _lech_ ー he has lost that title long before he'd even had it. She'd been driven by foolish hope that has been crushed beneath his very heel ー yet this time there is no _relative_ or official certificate to hold her in bounds. Strangely, even through that, why does she not feel fre?

"Can't or _Won't_?"

"Can't. Must you always talk to me like this? I only want whatever's best for you, and that what's-it's-name, Piss ー"

"Piko. Could you not disrespect him like that?"

"Yeah, Piss-ko. Whatever. He only wants one thing from you, and we both know what that is."

_The same thing you want, you mean._

Rin averts her gaze, and when his eyes darken, she realises that she'd lost hold of her tongue said it out loud. His fist hits the wall beside her head and she releases a frightened squeal that he swallows into his throat, ripping away her socks. He has to grip hard on her wrist to make sure the blonde doesn't flee, and her legs try to kick his defence even as he barred her between his arms. They leave the building early that day, even before the last class of the evening, and he drags her down that familiar road that leads her back to that old home. Up the stairs, into their private den; into his beloved attic.

Her breath hitches at the sight of the familiar walls and she backs against a corner when the door is locked. Len hides away that silver key.

 _You're right, the exact same thing that I want_. He whispers afterwards with words of praise, complimenting on how she's such a smart girl to have the ability of reading minds as his grasp pulls down her decencies and leaves her legs in the bare nude. The young lady cries as his arms weave around her waist and that grin shines in the dark.

"Not again. No, no, no, not again." She begs with her fingers crawling to dig at the ground. "Not again. Please, Len, not again."

"But we're different, see? Me and him. Because he's a coward, because he's afraid, because he doesn't _love you_ like I do."

That's right. He doesn't. Nobody will. Deep down, she knows that the only thing she deserves is the heat of his tongue on her throat, and even then she will doubt whether this warm embrace he holds her in is enough to satiate the growing fear in the depths of her chest. She wants him to leave, but st the same time, she knows when he does, she will have nobody left.

And he made love to her.

Again. Again and again and over again, kissing each inch of her skin until those screams she yells beneath the night is transformed into soft whines of his name that he repeats with the mirroring sound of her own. Their bodies create a melody, body melded by sweat, and they burn beneath the heat like melting candlewax melding together and becoming one.

He insists that he loves her, but he doesn't have to. Because she believes it. And he might be the only one who ever will.

She can't walk after they're done and has to cry into his chest for another whole hour; they relax with the sound of a harp strumming in the distance and the beginning of a thunderstorm, but his heart beats, a gentle lull. Another lie to deceive her into staying right where he wants her to be. "Come, my flower. I'll walk you home."

Len holds onto her hand gently like she's a dandelion that could break apart with the softest push of a summer breeze.

"Will you still talk to him?" He would ask.

She would nod her head in return. But in the end, he wouldn't argue.

When he smiles at her, it's shy and meek, almost like the first gaze of that little boy she met nearly a decade ago. He'd blush, and he'd look away as he calls her all of those sweet names like he always has. When she raises her arms, he lifts her up and gives her a spin. It's small moments like these that makes her hold on.

Because maybe he's still in there, waiting for her to pull him out.

.

.

.

.

He kisses her more desperately as each minute of the watch passes. She responds fervently, and when he unbuttons her shirt, the young lady would do away with getting rid of her bra and tossing it into some godforsaken corner where they'd have to crawl to retrieve whatever's missing afterwards. And he'd put her on a desk, and she'd wrap her legs around him, and they'd knit their bodies together in search of that momentary heaven.

"Aghmn... I'm leaving this S-september."

"What? But your, hmn- graduation's in March, and myー"

" _Yes_ , yessss... I know. Your birthday is in January." He thrusts his hips into her, and she gasps into his mouth. "Mmh... there's no need to remind me, I haven't forgotten that my flower is already turning sixteen. I'm very proud. Oh.." He hisses as his member twitches inside her, and it's not long before he loses control and begins pounding inside of her. "OH! Oh-ohnnn.."

He lets go inside of her, and she kisses the top of his head, burying her face in those honeyed curls as he sobs on her shoulder.

They sit still in silent bliss.

After a minute or two, he's visibly ready for another round and Len leans back, turning the object of his affections; his _doll_ around so those perfect breasts are flattened against the wood of the desk. She raises her head in confusion, feeling the roundness of her arse exposed to the wind and she barely has enough time to utter a protest before his member is crawling back into the corners of her soaked walls. They talk aimlessly throughout the course, her about that irritating girl who'd pushed her out of the lane at a café, and him about his schedules, about how he'll have to leave earlier to catch up with the school year in a different country, how he's doing this only because it's _what she wants_.

How he'll return soon, taking her with him, and she'd have no choice but to agree with a needle pointed at chin-length.

When they're finally finished the blond can't help but lean back with the brightest smile.

And he'd push the blame on everything; the length of her skirt, the size of her smile, the sound of her voice and the scent of her hair. All of these tempts him and he was only a weakened man who fell to desire. She'd laugh and respond like it was any other normal conversation, just like the constellations at night and the white clouds during day.

When she stands up, their juices pour from between her legs and she's frantic to grab a tissue from the bag.

Len stops her. "Stay like this. Keep it inside you ー where it belongs."

Where _he_ belongs, he truly means.

She feels disgusted with those ideals. It trickles down the sides of her legs, dripping on the floorboards below, but he only eyes that puddle with a dark satisfaction. In the end, fear consumes her too much to say anything against it.

They walk home holding hands, he kisses her by the gates, and when she gets inside the house and her anxious father who'd stolen a glimpse through the curtained windows worriedly questions on who _that boy_ was (for lack of recognition from the distance) ー Rin only wraps her arms around the elder man's shoulders and cries into his shirt. He holds his daughter tightly as if the world was ending, asking what's _wrong,_ reassuring that he'll always protect his little girl from harm.

But it's ten years too late for that.

So she lies. "I'm just grateful, that's all."

.

.

.

.

.

She's in love. One would deem it foolish; after all, how could a silly little girl know of such a strong emotion, a desire that most would say even the wisest of men could not master. But Rin believes she does, and again, who is to say she's wrong.

It happened wonderfully; better than she'd expected. She was in the library, studying alone and feeling the sun through the glass windows paint her lips made from ruby into one of gold. He waltzed in with those contrasting eyes and white hair, landing on the cushions beside her and beginning a conversation as if they were old friends who'd known each other since forever. They talked about the past, the present, and the future. They leant in, and marvelled about the world. He'd mapped out the stars in her eyes and she'd planted the flowers in his.

It was nothing like _him_.

It was nothing like _Len_.

This boy held her hand gently as he spoke, this boy would stop his own words to hear her own. This boy would never force his hands around her neck and smile as she cried. And with that lull, their lips brushed into a gentle kiss.

He jumped back in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ー"

Yet she sat firmly in place: "Piko. Do it again. Please."

He'd looked simply aghast at the idea, wondering whether his reddened ears were only playing tricks on him. When she leant in with those pleading eyes and gentle grasp on his fingers, however, he had no choice but to do that again. Over and over, until neither could breathe. Both of their mouths were swollen by the end of it but in place stood a blinding smile.

When she goes outside, a certain _blond_ is waiting for her. His arms spread when he sees his doll, and when she gives him the grin of an angel, he does not suspect a single thing.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for always looking out for Rin," Her father says. "I know after what happened between me and your mother things have gone off rail and a slight bit sourー legally, you're no longer siblings, but I'm grateful that the bond you have kept seems to be going just strongly as always."

He's here, and she doesn't know why.

She'd just gotten back from a date, lips covered in cream and a certain _boy's_ kisses, when a different unexpected visitor dropped in Sunday evening to talk with her father. She'd sat by the staircase to eavesdrop and feel her heart fly above her lungs. Painful and deep fear aches through each and every bone that claws inside her body, Rin could hear his laugh, gentler than the tone he'd use around her, and all his words were sweet and polite to grasp another willing man in his hold.

She began peeling the skin of her mouth away with her teeth; the goosebumps on her arms rose and she took off her shirt and exchanged it for a cleaner one in the fear that he'd be able to notice any change. Notice that Piko had kissed her, held her, done _everything_ he's forbidden her to do without him.

"Of course. Rin will always be my little sister, after all."

"Isn't that right!" She could hear her father chortle.

When she goes downstairs under the guise of drinking water, she feels his gaze burning into the back of her spine. A pair of hands cover her eyes and there's that taunting _'guess who'_ that follows after. The blonde mocks a gasp and utters his name, and he greets her with the smile ot a thousand suns when it's proven that she's correct.

Rin asks her what he's doing in her home, being careful not to sound unwelcome ー yet he notices the harshness and responds by clawing his nails subtly into her skin, whispering that he knows where she'd went today, warning her of the punishment she'll receive for deceiving him. Her father sits in the corner reading morning pamphlets not even knowing when his daughter looks like all of her life has been drained from her heart. A solid tear runs down the side of her cheek.

She's dragged upstairs under the dusking sunlight. The door is locked and the window is drawn, and she sits like an obedient puppet on the edge of her bed as he strips off all the clothes on her body.

He's licking his lips, constantly, thinking of a suitable lesson for her to learn. "You thought I was idiotic enough not to notice?"

"I told you I'd still be talking to him. Len, I told you..!"

" _Talk_ to him. Not run after him like a lapdog, licking his feet, giggling everytime he gives you as little as a kiss. Oh, you didn't think I'd realise that either?"

"No!" Rin screeches. "We ー we don't do that! Any of that!" Her hand immediately flies up to cover her mouth.

Both pairs of eyes dim, and she moves back until her body is pressed against the wall. First rule of his lectures: never to interrupt a speech nor protest, yet she'd done exactly that. Not to mention how she lied. Straight to his visage, straight to his chest, where he feels the most pain. She is meant to cause him agony in this world, and her presence is not of a rose, but rather the thorns on the stem.

He does not strike her.

Not with a hand, nor with his mouth. Only stares at her, silence between them and the never ending thump of her heart. She stiffens when he grabs hold of the blanket beneath the weight of her body and instead wraps the cotton around the girl's shoulders, encasing in thick inevitable warmth.

He's thinking ー not of what to do, or what to say next, but rather of the redness in her cheeks and the blues of her eyes.

"Do you not love me, flower?"

There's a strange moisture to his eyes that she's never seen before.

A habit of lying has been formed, where she's been, what she's done. But here, just the two of them in this quiet room and the sway of the fan that hits their skin.. she no longer has the strength to hold back the truth. "No. I don't."

And he feels the world crumbling around him.

She reaches out a hand as if to hold him, but it's paid no mind, and the only thing she can cling onto is the forgotten air that's left behind. Len doesn't look into her eyes nor says a single word when he gets up and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. When he bites his tongue, he realises how those honeyed locks taste no longer sweet.

.

.

.

.

So they stand. Him reading out an excerpt from a simple book and _her lover_ on the other side of the room by the dusty windowsill.

It seems he's been called out one day before leaving the school premises permanently. He no longer talks to her, and he doesn't notice the almost longing looks she sends him in the corridors. Instead the blond waits patiently while this younger male has his body held with a stern posture as if waiting to reprimand with an onslaught of unbacked accusations. Just sixteen, almost silver white hair that looks as if it's been spun by a crane's feathers, and differently coloured eyes that glows in the dark.

He's frail. Len doesn't know what he aims to do by calling a third year out like this.

They're in the forgotten corridor of their school, fifth floor, and to taunt the childish fear within, there's no hesitation in telling about some ghost stories and myths about what lurks in these halls.

Piko seemed to have enough. "I don't care about your stories. I want you to stop looking at her."

Len looked vaguely taken aback.

"Looking at her? Who? Rin Kagamine?" He uses _his_ last name instead of her own, something that's already changed from the family registry long ago but he dismisses it as easily as cutting a leaf. When that boy narrows his eyes, the blond happily licks his lips at knowing he'd struck a nerve. "I wasn't aware that I was, but either way, I don't think I will. I'll look at her, over and over again, until there's nothing left to see. What can you do about it, Snowflake?"

"You've got enough guts to say that."

"It's hard not to when a little midget is trying to threaten you." He blows some dust away from his hands. "Why don't you go back to preschool and understand how the real world works?"

Being bitten by an ant is likely to hurt more than whatever this little one is trying to threaten him with. Not to say their height is much of a difference, only by an inch or two, but this is getting on his nerves. There's much more important things to do for the rest of the evening than watch someone of unimportance make s fool out of themselves.

When Len steps back and walks towards the door, the boy runs forward and blocks the exit.

He puts his chin up, glaring, and his arms stretch out. "I'm not finished yet. You're not allowed to leave.. not after everything you've done."

"Everything _I've_ done? And what is that, pray tell."

And it seemed that a _bitch_ without a collar truly couldn't keep it's mouth shut. Their meetings, their secret kisses beneath the mistletoe and between the back alley, all those times he'd held her bare skin to his arms; she'd revealed everything to this boy and it's being repeated to his ears like that paradise was only filled with sin. They had the barrel of a gun held to his head ー it took only one more click before the risk of pulling the trigger.

There's the sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor beyond though it's as quiet as the flapping of a butterfly's wings.

So Len takes a step nearer.

One by one by one. It's almost as if they dance, until both are across the room and he has that boy pressed against the window, white hair floating in the air and choking around his neck as he's holding onto the railings. Just one more step and push until he falls. Len can't help but visualise that with glee.

Yes, that would be a happy ending. Just like how his princess would've wanted.

He loves her after all. Her, her, only her, until the end of time. That's why he has to get rid of the boundaries in their way until she can find the road to his arms. All those villains, obstacles, darkness that he must rid of so they can unite in the end.

But no ー because he's not the Prince, but this boy is, isn't it?

That can't be. She's his flower, he's the one who planted a seed in their garden, he's the one who trimmed the thorns and watered their fruits. He's spent so long pouring the blood from his palm into the soil, and the thought that someone's taken that from him so easily and dares to go beyond their limits of saying what he should or shouldn't do.. that's too much. That's already tilting him over the brim, and they deserve punishment for that.

And she'd gone behind his back too, hasn't she? Even though he'd done so, so much to make her breathe at the expense of his own air...

Her lover was choking. _Her_ snowflake.

In his hands that went around his neck. He was about to tip him over, ignores his last pleas, admittance of being wrong over and over again, but his actions only halt when a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind and she releases a begging cry. "Len, don't..! Len, Len please."

His heart aches.

"Let him go! Please, Len.. you can't do this."

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because I love you..! Only you!"

She screams out his name, over and over again, she screams out how she loves him, how she'll only look at him, and he slowly loses that dark reprieve. He pulls the clutches of snow back onto his feet, and that boy frantically gasps for air and clambers away in disgust, trying to put in their distance. But that doesn't matter, because when Len turns around, his flower buries her head into his chest and thanks him, over and over again.

His thumb brushes away a speck of tear like pulling off a petal, and she smiles into the palm of his hands.

For a minute, he feels warm. For an eternity, she sees that small boy ー all those years back who'd been stretching his arm out for her to take, and she willingly grasps onto it and promises that she'll never let go. He asks if she promises, and she nods desperately.

Just as they almost share a kiss, her snowflake, her _kitten_ stands up and pushes eager palms flat against the blond's chest until he lost his footing over the window. Just as the skin of her bottom lip touches the tip of his own, the light flashes from his eyes and they lose their grasp on each other. She's pulled away, and he's pushed forwards, all in a flash of white.

"NO! _LEN_!"

Her scream sounds like the pain of a thousand suns pounding in all at once.

And when she hears an exasperated sigh beside her, she only shoots the young man left behind her a look of betrayal before she climbs over the windowsill and only has time to feel panicked hands try to reach for her hold before she jumps off into her _true prince's_ waiting arms.

Because she's his flower. She's his doll. His princess.

Because she loves him. He catches her just two seconds before his back hits the ground ー their skins are painted in a sea of crimson amongst the harsh stone of white but there is nothing that stops her from being content in his arms.

Because in the end, they aren't just normal siblings.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter, it's more on the lacking side and I apologise for that, whoever reads this might likely find it a bit bland.. haha I'll work harder next time. There's a 'kitten' in this one too btw.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Uuhh. Dildo. And phone sex, maybe.

* * *

_**.** _

**6/3/18**  
"pressure" _ **  
** summary: Ofcourse hearing about his wife's sexual urges is important, but for God's sake, couldn't she pick a better time than when he's on speaker phone with two strangers in the car?_

_._

* * *

Len isn't fond of heavily weathered evenings. Neither is he fond of staying overtime on Christmas Eve when there's a comfortable bed waiting back at him within those plain cream walls; but seeing as his lovely _employer_ is using the blond not ' _celebrating the holiday_ for _lack of cultural reasons_ ' as an excuse to keep him held in office while everybody else in the building was allowed to go home and spend time with their families..

Yeah. At this point, he reckons the man just hates him.

Oh well.

Len hates him too, with that fashionably long purple hair and tall, six foot stature that towers over him by more than a head.

The blond sneezes. While he wipes his running nose on a sleeve, briefly wondering who was talking about him, he gets the chance to stare warily outside the frost-coated windows.

Sure, he doesn't personally celebrate Christmas but his _family_ does and there's nothing a middle-aged (not really, he's twenty four,) man with graying hair would like more than to get home in time for dinner at least once in his life. Instead Len's left recording the rise and fall of their market and planning tactics on what day to release their new product; a hair fall repellant. Ironic, considering how he's becoming old and rotting away on this very seat while their company manufactures items that are meant to make happier, freedom-filled teenagers and adults with first world problems ease their minds with problems that shouldn't be stressful at all.

He spends all seven days of a week working, weekends spent at a nearby hotel ー expenses paid, of course, but those luxurious rose baths and scented pillows are nothing compared to being home on their tattered couch while his darling kitten cuddles up on one arm and his wife settles comfortably in another.

And that woman is another horror issue all in itself. Despite those pretty blue eyes and pink lips that he's fallen in love with, her reputation instills a very strong fear inside of his soul. She'll have a fit if he tells her he'll get home a little later tonight especially after spending an hour long argument on the phone about priorities. _Apparently_ he values business more than family, and if he doesn't get his arse home by the midnight of the twenty-fifth, she'll lock the doors and he won't be coming back home for the entire year unless he prefers sleeping down on the outdoor frozen snow.

And Len Kagamine is someone who adores warmth, thank you very much.

.

.

.

.

When he was allowed to finally pack up and return home, the car seat was like ice beneath his thighs.

The roads were nearly empty and his headlights did little aid to guide him through the dark.

The snow had covered up most of the roads and he could barely see anything in sight. There were the lights of a few fast food chains in the distance, but he couldn't even think of hunger in the desperate time of needing those warm frail arms wrapped around his shoulders and her mouth kissing his shoulder. It's been too long since he's last seen her, _perhaps already four months,_ and he craves that woman like a dying man in search of air. If only she'd _understood_ more. Somehow, in that brain of hers, the work he's been doing to provide for their family and reassure that she'd be able to live comfortably at home without worrying about being able to prepare food on the table for the next morning was twisted into illusions that he'd spent all that time away to avoid the reality of her existence. Foolish. He wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with her if that were the truth, much less get married together.

He can still hear her voice through his phone speaker from just yesterday. _If you're playing around with other women then just tell me, at least then I won't have to stare at that bloody empty seat across from me every morning to night feeling as if I'm a failure, as if it's my fault that you'd want to leave._

And he'd shouted back with just the same amount of venom. Screamed at her for accusing him of such things, screamed at her for not noticing how hard he was trying, screamed at her for being the selfish one in their marriage. And then she'd hung up on him and left him on the beeping receiver.

As an apology, he had planned to surprise her with roses, her favourite box of chocolate, an entire cake.. but driving along, nearly no stores were open for him to fulfil such wishes. Len had just passed a traffic light when he'd noticed a pair of shadows holding out a hand from beneath the roof of another closed store, trying to flag him down. He'd pulled over to the curb, and they'd walked up towards him beneath the refuge of an umbrella.

When he rolled down his window, the man noticed two women ー both seeming older than him in age and with flushed cheeks that was rewarded by the snow. After a request to get them to their home that's across the town, and a very reluctant look at his watch that showed the ever-nearing tick to midnight, the blond agreed.

The younger one, seemingly still in university with her aquamarine teal hair pulled back into two fine braids, took over the back seat. "Thank you so much! You're helping us alot here, really ー alot."

"I know." He said, concealing his grumpiness. "Just tell me where we need to go."

"Um, just turn left on this road. Do you know the way to this district's station? Yes, it's just straight from there, and then a left. It should only take fourty minutes at most." She was abnormally chirpy for someone who'd seemingly just been stranded in a snowstorm for the past three hours. "Sorry about this, we're not _from_ here. My car broke down and nobody else wanted to pull over. You look like you've got a thousand of other places to go to.. I hope we're not holding you back too much. I'm Miku, by the way, and this is Sakine Meiko."

"Len." Was all they got in response.

The car moved in silence. He wasn't exactly in the mood for conversations especially when the situation runs on a risk of him making a bed out of ice to sleep on tonight if it seems his wife decided to keep her word and lock even the windows.

The women didn't seem to mind his silence. They talked about their occupations, their studies, what it takes to support rent for a small flat in their city.. yet he'd only responded with a grunt every now and then as courtesy. None of that mattered right now because in the end, they'll only be a distant memory. Him, that stranger in the car, and them, the women that managed to receive his aid.

Small chitter-chatter would only get in the way of everything.

Oh.. he misses his kitten.

"So.. are you single, Len? Have any family around here? What are you doing alone on Christmas Eve?"

His grip tightens on the steering wheel. There really isn't a reason to answer _any_ of Miku's questions and she's rather urging the impulse for him to drive into a wall. It's like she's purposely saying all of this to taunt him.

His parents are in a different country and his wife has mentioned divorce at least twice within the last month. That should speak enough for his loneliness.

Len should be in bed now. Yeah, right underneath the sheets with his squirming wife and kitten beside him, where he can shower both in immense love and never allow them to part. Closing his eyes, he can almost imagine that with a blissful smile, and his chest already feels satisfyingly warm.

Hopefully that moment is just a few hours away. "Married. I'm on the way home from work right now."

When they stop at a traffic light and all their skins are painted in a red glow, Len takes his time to bring the thermal turtleneck that fell to the collar higher up his chin. The silver band on his ring finger shines bright as he taps on his knee, waiting for time to pass by quickly, but at the same moment, hoping for it to freeze so he'd be able to get into his own bed tonight. He's screwed if his lover decides that she wants to be strict with the rules she's already set in place.. and that's a common occurrence.

_Just one night._

if there's a god out there, truly listening to his wishes, all Len asks for is one night where he can rest at ease.

"Work?! On Christmas Eve?" The other woman, brown eyes ー _Meiko_ , looked astonished, as if she had never heard such a thing. The tips of her chocolate hair almost stood on end. "Oh, you poor thing."

Yes, _yes,_ don't remind him of it. He's already gritting his teeth.

If he's reminded of his torment one more time, there's no guarantee that he won't lose his mind and jam this vehicle off road and dive into the closest pool of water. There's a lake nearby, it'd be the perfect opportunity to do so, especially when the thought is vastly more appealing than seeing his loving wife's signature on top of divorce papers within the next few days.

Ladies and gentlemen, he'd rather freeze to death than be rejected at the doorstep by the only person he loves. Len Kagamine is _that_ pathetic.

As if the speak of the devil, his phone suddenly rang and Len accepted it without checking the Caller ID.

He'd foolishly forgotten that the device was connected to his car speakers, and when the voice comes out from the other end, all of them could hear. Len fidgets unnervingly but he can't reverse his mistake when the light turns green and there's a honk from the car that's suddenly come behind him.

 _"Len...? Len, are you there?"_ Sweet and soft.

Much unlike how she sounded this morning.

It isn't wise to make concern over such trivialities.

He grabbed the microphone from the head desk and clipped it over his ear. Might as well talk now, while he still can. "It's me. What do you want?" Len snapped. Not on purpose, obviously, never to her ー but he's losing grip on sanity and isn't even sure whether that ringing sound at the back of his head is his car's sensory alarm or his brain telling him to go to sleep if he doesn't want to die. "I'm driving right now."

His wife responded quickly, and her voice trembled _. "L-len... come home. Please come home..! I'm s-sorry for what I s-said.."_

Was she crying?

He doesn't have a chance to speak because just as his lips part to say a word, her weakened cry escaped through the speaker, effectively stiffening the two women in the car with him. They were polite enough to keep quiet while his entire mind melted in worry. Something must've gone wrong while he was away.

_"I never meant it when I said I wanted to leave you, so please don't divorce me..."_

"When did I say I would ー"

_"You didn't say it, but you were thinking it!"_

_Er,_ no. What the actual heck.

And then came another wail that ripped from her throat. Len was staring at the road in front of him with open eyes, bewildered. The only thing he was ' _thinking_ ' about in their marriage was whether it'd be more sentimental to have a picnic at the park they met at on their anniversary or her birthday.

Followed along with the wonder of when their anniversary even _was_ , seeing as they used to celebrate it every year when they first started dating; but now that they're already married, such occasions such as a wedding is much more binding than the former... _he'd forgotten their dating anniversary last year and she threw an absolute fit._

Well, Rin likes an excuse to play dress up anyways. Maybe they'll celebrate both ー it'll give them a reason to buy two cakes.

He doesn't even know why he's so suddenly thinking about this after five years of marriage. He's never been the one that gets to make decisions anyway. Now his mind is just wandering. Sleep deprivation (and wife deprivation) can do daunting things on your mental health.

"No, I wasn't. You were the only one who did." A fast food chain billboard lights up through the distance and Len makes a mental note to grab coffee after sending these women off to their place. "Look, I'm busy right now. Can't you call me later, when I'm not doing something as life-threatening as driving while being on the phone..."

This is embarrassing, actually. Some strangers in the car can hear a private conversation between him and his wife, and he can't do anything to stop it. Rin would make an even bigger fuss if he'd just hung up the call without listening to her end, especially when she's an emotional mess.

He could hear a frustrated hum. _"Mmmnhh... pull over."_

"What."

 _"You're not on the highway or anything, right? It doesn't sound like you're too busy.. so please pull over."_ A pause, as if she was gaining rapid suspicion. _"Hey, darling, you're alone in your car, aren't you? You're not going anywhere with some friends, leaving your lonesome wife at home.."_

Len weighs his options.

If he'd told her he was alone with two women late at night, she'd accuse him of cheating on her, which won't end well on both sides of the relationship because she's the most stubborn creature on this planet and won't listen to reason. If he'd told her a half-lie and said he was going to relax with some male co-workers at a bar for a few hours, she'd be considerably less angry but blame him for putting other people as priorities and manage a new drinking ban.

 _If he'd said he was completely alone in city traffic_... well, that was the biggest lie, with these empty roads, but it's the least risk.

Miku holds her breath behind him as if knowing the situation and trying to do her best not to expose the man. "Alone, sweetheart. All alone. I'm pulling over, alright?"

No, he really wasn't going to ー but instead will drive at an excruciatingly low speed so his wife doesn't find out.

Apparently that was the right decision. She was laughing, a tinkle of bells, and he knows that's how she sounds when she's happy. It's been so long since he'd heard that, much less being the one to cause such a beauty.. and from something as simple as listening to one order through the phone. He puffs out a breath from his mouth to blow a blond strand of hair away from tickling his cheek. Len feels rather guilty for lying even if it's for her own good.

Yes.

_For their own good._

Len is saving this marriage.

" _Mmm... thank you, darling..."_ She then suddenly brought up the subject of her sister _. "Did you know that Lily invited me to spend the week with her for the holidays? But.. I refused."_

"Did you now?"

_"Yesss, because even though it was tempting to go rest my feet with my pretty nieces and nephews, I pushed it all away for you. Because I missed you. Because I wanted nothing more than for my husband to come home, and for me to greet him at the doorstep when he finally does. Do you miss me too, darling?"_

Her use of sudden pet names are causing lovely shivers down his spine and he's forcing himself to focus on the street in front of him rather than the taste of his bride's skin all those years back. Oh, yes, how he missed the moment when he was stripping down that pesky white dress whilst she tilted her neck at an angle, giving him full access.. how her thighs wound around his waist and they'd brought themselves to heaven... No, no, no, these are bad thoughts to be having right now.

He mustn't forget that they're in the presence of guests, too.

All she's talking about is missing each other, not missing what they _do when_ they're together.

"Of course I do. I miss you and our kitten very much, enough that I'm thinking of you both for every hour of every day."

_"... hhhn, that much? Are you sure...? Show me, Len, show me how much you miss me.."_

"I'm not sure what you mean.."

There was an odd shuffling on the other side, where he could hear his lover moving about ー no doubt on their springy mattress. Another giggle left her lips and then an echo ー which revealed that she had him on speaker phone. She was planning something, that he knows all too well.. her sentences did sound rather breathless too.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. _"I ー uhn, I want you to pull your zipper down, tear apart those d-damn briefs and jerk yourself off, darling. Right here, right now."_

His mind froze.

Tongue tied and cheeks painting a heavy red, Len stopped the vehicle and took a whole minute to bury his face in his palms. She'd just said that, out loud, in a car with two people he barely even knows. He's made a mistake from the moment he picked up the call.. from here, the blond already knows, he's royally screwed.

Of course it isn't _Rin's fault_ because she doesn't know. The husband is to blame for lying to her. But oh god, even through the phone this woman is so undeniably _filthy_ , and she does it without an effort.

 _"Please, sweetie, just rub yourself.. after you're home, I promise I'll do the best I can to get rid of that frustration, mm..? Mhn! Ah... yesss.. I'll suck the lobe of your ear, and then move down.. slowly, until I can lick your navel and pull your length out in the open.."_ She adds after he doesn't respond to her. _"And I'll kiss your dick.. because you love that, don't you.."_

Okay, he can't do this right now.

"Rin. What are you doing."

_"Mm? Touching myself, of course. Slowly, gently, rubbing a finger up and down my nipple ー oops, your nipple, I mean. Because my body is yours, isn't it? Ahah... agh... ahhh... ahh..."_

He can hear a familiar little chime and a whirring sound.

The male already dreads what he's assuming.

He's a grown man, damn this, he shouldn't be blushing the way he is now. The ladies in the same car as him are fidgeting and looking very much like they'd want to jump out and get lost in the woods. He understands them, obviously, he wouldn't want to hear a stranger getting riled up by his horny wife either. A car drives past them and gives a little honk for parking in the middle of the road, but it's empty enough and there likely isn't going to be another driver for miles.

_"Hehehe... Len, you know that vibrator, darling..? The orange thing with alot of thorns that you hide underneath my box of shoes. Mhm... that same one you rub around your cock and shove into your arsehole whenever you think I'm not looking? Yes.. Len? Ooh.. I can hear your breath quickening, how sexy..!"_

"Rin, you didn't."

_"I did! I am! I'm using it right now... and it feels so goooood. I'm even putting it on the lowest setting, and it's moving around inside my pussy like crazy. Imagine, Len, this has been inside you.. ughn... the max is number ten, isn't it? I'm going to do that."_

Oh hell no. He could barely go over speed four, she's going to kill herself when he's not there.. it isn't easy to pull out, especially when you're on your own. Just sitting here is making him panic, what if his wife passes out and he can't even open the door to rescue her? This is dangerous, he shouldn't have bought that, he's so stupid..!

She thinks his desperate gasps of air is him being turned on, rather than panic, and that encourages her further.

Meanwhile, Len is fighting back tears. "Baby. Baby, don't. Baby, you'll go crazy."

 _"Mm... crazy for you. Okay, I'm going to do it. Ahnn..."_ A distant click of a button, and an increasing whirl. _"AhhhNnn.. AHN. AAAAAH! AAH, LEN, AAAAMNNN, AHH~ "_

That's it. His wife is dead. All because he hadn't been more rebellious towards his boss whenever he's pressured to the limit, all because he didn't suggest her moving into the hotels with him so they can still see each other everyday. Now he's going to return home as a widower, and is probably going to starve himself to death so he can join her.

Her screams blasted through the speaker and shook the whole car.

And then those sounds stopped, and her voice was replaced with another soft laugh. _"Mmmn... kidding, I only put it on setting two. Were you worried? That still felt crazy... I think I came. Mm, oops, yes I did... all over our bedsheets... what should I do? You have to come home and punish me now.."_

"God damn it, that isn't a joke. It's not funny, Rin, I passed out using that once ー don't touch my stuff ever again."

Her amusement died down at his scolding tone.

_"... oh... you were actually worried?"_

"No shit, screw you. Put that thing back where you found it right now."

 _".. okay. I'm sorry, Len..."_ A sniffle. _"I'll ー I'll end the call, now. You can get back to whatever you were doing, I'm sorry for bothering you.."_

This girl is frustrating, effectively driving him to wits' end and cutting away half of his lifespan without even being in the physical presence of each other. Len wants to curse everything. His strictness is fading just at the thought of her pouty lips and innocent baby doe eyes that are probably beginning to swim with tears. Despite her usual strong facade, he knows that sensitive pump in her chest that just seeks for her husband's attention.

She's going to get off the phone just to cry herself to sleep the entire night. He can already feel it.

And he doesn't have the heart to just leave her alone when she's his responsibility.

"No, no, no, don't get off the call. Stay with me, love, stay with me."

He can hear her blow her nose and most likely blow away some snot. _"It's okay. You're driving, right? I don't want to disturb you while you're doing that, I can just go to.. um... sleep."_

The most irritating thing of all is that he doesn't mind it. It's more that he's sad he isn't there, pressing his mouth against her wet cheeks until all those tears fade away. He wants to be the one to grab a tissue and press to her face, and tell her that he didn't mean to be too harsh. It's agitating. She messes him up inside.

"No, please stay with me. I'm so lonely, I miss you so much, see? I can't, uh ー" His mind rapidly searches for an excuse. "I can't _bare_ the thought of something else going inside my wife when I'm stuck alone in the cold like this. Not to mention it's not safe. I'm not saying no, but you can play with it later when I'm there to watch you."

_"Hehe... so you mean that you want to watch me while I touch myself, darling?"_

"Hell yes. So badly."

_"Then can you talk dirty to me? I'm touching myself right now. I'll use my hands, and while that's going on, I want to hear about all the things you want to do to me. But you have to keep this interesting so that I don't fall asleep, the bed is rather comfortable."_

The realisation that she's probably been naked and waiting for this moment from the start of their conversation strikes him but that isn't important when his thoughts recreate her figure in his mind with those nice slender legs spread out widely and slender fingers smoothing over the perfect globe of creamy breasts...

Just staying another minute longer in this car is like torture. Ugh, he wants to be on that bed so badly, having his woman's tongue down his throat and his body digging into her body's warm crevices. She's got the best thighs and there's nothing sexier than when she loses her mind and tightens her ankles into grips around his waist, like a chain and a lock that binds them together.

"I want to fuck you hard."

_"Mm. More."_

"I want to bite you and absolutely _devour_ you. I don't want to only make you wet, I'm going to make sure you're _flooded_. And then while you're shaking, I'm going to make you cry and beg. I'm going to make that hard, pink little clit of yours kiss my penis and you're not going to be able to do anything about it."

_"Yes! Yes, more! God, more..."_

He never really understood her desire of being dominated by him. But that's what she requests, and everytime she demands more, he willingly gives it. He husks about how once he gets home, he's going to pin her down by the wrists and make her scream and she lets out a particularly filthy moan, he growls in return. How nice it'd be to just whip it out and have a go... she's already hammering herself right at the very moment they speak, it's audible.

His raging erection suddenly rises against his pants and Len rubs it over the cloth to give little ease while his wife screams and cries out her pleasure. They haven't done this in too long that he's beginning to feel like a hormonal teenager that needs to shove their cock into every little thing.

It goes all well and nice, until Rin says she needs to cum. For the second time that night. She says it's coming, and that she's going to faint after it, and that everything is so close and he desperately urges her on by telling her that he loves her and the sound of her voice... _and she's shrieking about how she loves him too,_ urging him to undo his button and finally gain the courage to pop out his heat;

Until an alarm on the other end suddenly rings.

 _"Oh, shoot. Oh, god damn it, my timer."_ And the mood dies, just like that. _"I'm sorry, Len.. your kitten is awake."_

"Um. It's okay."

What the hell was that. _What the hell was that?!_

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, we'll finish this when you come home, alright? I mean... you are coming home, aren't you, Len_?"

"I am, sweetheart. I'm on the way right now, that's a promise." His eyes scan his watch, "But it's already after twelve, you know?"

He could hear her walking around their carpeted ground to turn off the alarm and calm her breathing, perhaps even dressing herself up in a robe or that beige coat of his that they always hang up in the corner of the room so that she can wear whenever the night is leaning more to the cold.

She recovers fast too. Even her husband doesn't know how she does it ー wailing mess one moment, and then a responsible, mature woman the next. You could barely tell that it was the same person.

_"I know. That's why I called you before midnight came.. I had a doubt that you weren't going to come back on time, and in all honesty that frustrated me because it felt.. like you were purposely staying away, as if my threats pushed you further than dragging you back. That's why, Len.. remember that no matter what I say or do, I love you very much and I will be waiting for you to return every day. You don't have to come back exactly before twelve, that doesn't matter to me.. even if it's two in the morning or even four. All that matters is that I can hold you in the end. Your kitten and I miss you very much, darling... mwah, good night."_

And she'd hung up without allowing him a word to put in.

Her words are sweet like cherries and icing sugar, though, and the only thing that ruins it is when he pats his cheeks giddily, happy at that little kiss she blew in the end (oh, his darling is so sweet) ー there's a cough of breath beside him. That one action makes his mind turn numb and the entire situation turn for the worse.

Len had forgotten there were people beside him.

.

.

.

.

He is eternally embarrassed. It's one thing for your perverse wife to be heard on the phone talking about her disgusting antics and masturbation, but it's another to be caught as the _perverse husband_ who was detailing to said wife about his own fantasies.

Miku was the one who coughed, and when he turned to look at her in horror, she broke out into a loud fit of laughter with her teal hair flying around the air like wild tentacles waiting to seize a man. They continued the drive in stifling air and a trail of sweat running down the blond's cheek as he tried to get everything done with so he'd never have to see these women and recall this event ever again.

Screw not seeing Rin everyday because his office is too far from home.

He's going to pack his bags, drag her by the arm and move them into a different country where nobody will be able to recognise them. And they'll raise cow herds and green crops, living in isolation and their own daily sex rituals until they're wound up with nineteen children, one born per year. She likely won't even oppose.

What is he kidding. This is Rin Kagamine. Not only will she do anything but oppose, but she's going to suggest going for _thirty_ children instead.

It's another twenty minutes drive before he reaches the location, and Meiko hops out of the vehicle all too gratefully while Miku is cackling all the way. Len's about to drive off when the tealette holds him back, offering something to repay the kindness. Maybe a bottle of water, or some gas money, maybe to even stop by inside so she can pour the man some coffee before he has to pave his way back through the cold weather for his own home.

He refuses. He wants to run away from them, after all.

"No, wait! Why not get something for your wife, then?"

"Um... we have coffee back at home, and she's cutting back on caffeine so no thank you."

"Not that, silly! Meiko's husband is a florist, their shop is right underneath this building, hey, Mei, you have the key, don't you?"

That, he couldn't protest. This was finally a blessing sent from the gods ー he'd already planned to get his Rin some flowers and was already worried that all the stores were closed, not mentioning the limitations of whatever could even bloom in this weather, the choices are probably scarce. Maybe he can't go for the prettier ones and will have to go with the ones available until spring comes along.

All of them leave the car to walk underneath a roof, and they stop outside the locked door of the store while the brown-haired woman rummages inside her handbag for a pouch.

Len suddenly sneezes, blaming it on the cold, and a furry creature suddenly walks between his legs with it's bushy tail flying in the air before Miku bends down to carry it in her arms. She squeals about how she's finally home to it, and Len blinks before complimenting the blackness of the animal's fur.

"Thank you! This is my Yuki!" She nuzzles her nose on the top of the cat's head. It purrs. "Do you want to touch it? I heard you say you like kittens."

"No, I'm allergic."

She looks at him a bit strangely, but doesn't question further.

The door finally opens and Meiko ushers them in as she turns on the lights. The varieties of flowers are surprising, the man's eyes landing on a beautiful array of red, white and black, and his feet immediately flocks over to the hydrangeas. When he briefly wonders whether they're fake for being able to survive in this cold, the brunette shuts such an assumption down with a huff and proclaims that it's just their expertise in the flowers that manage to keep it alive.

 _Talk to them,_ she urges.

Len laughs nervously as if he's being surrounded by a crazy person.

He probably is, though.

In the end he decides to go with two separate bouquets of white roses and red tulips, him paying for one and Meiko insisting that she gives him the other as repayment for returning them home safely, and he finally gets to drive back home with a better sense of ease.

.

.

.

.

That sweet voice floods into his ears. "I missed you!"

He doesn't even have time to put down his bags and the flowers when she envelopes him into a warm one-armed hug at the front door. She's wearing his coat as predicted, and her cheeks are a plump rosy red, no doubts still in heat from the activities she'd done earlier. It's a quarter to two in the morning and Len's tired enough to pass out on the welcoming mat.

He needs another moment to fully register this too. His wife, right in front of him, those piercing blue eyes and pretty lips that pulls him in.

He has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"God.. you're as pretty as I remembered you."

She makes a small taunt about how they only haven't seen each other for a week and he shushes her with the reminder of how she was the person who lost their mind on phone call just an hour ago. They kiss again, and when they part, Rin has to heighten herself on the tip of her toes to lick away a stray bead of saliva she left on her husband's bottom lip, giving him a happy little shiver.

He lightly scolds her for staying up late, saying they all need more rest, which suddenly brings his mind to the kitten. Len wonders whether she was brought any trouble, and she only smiles in amusement.

Both of his thumbs fly to massage her cheeks. "Where's he?"

Her shoulders roll into a shrug. "He's drinking his mummy's milk right now.. 'found out I was waiting up for you and decided there was too much excitement for sleep tonight." Her finger peels one side of the jacket apart to reveal a blond mop of hair attached to her chest, suckling on one breast.

Following her truth, that child wasn't asleep either.

His eyes wince when suddenly exposed to pale light and those small fists reach out for the coat flap to encase himself in comfortable darkness again, only for that determination to fade away once his pools of blue land on similar ones that are peering right at him. Len can't help but grin widely.

He decided to talk in between sucks, too: "Paaa.. _paapaaa_..."

 _Adorable_. Though Rin didn't find that all too interesting anymore. "Lui, don't speak with Mummy's nipple in your mouth. It's very impolite."

"Let him, let him..." The man waves dismissively, and he hears his wife grumble something underneath her breath about his tendencies to spoil everybody around except for her. "Hello there, my little kitten.. I've missed you so much, it's insane to imagine." Len bends down to nuzzle his nose against the chubby cheek and he can hear their baby giggle in response. "You're a happy little darling, aren't you? Thank you for staying up so long just to greet daddy.. you're the _cutest_ little boy anyone could ask for. _Yes you are._ "

"All he does is chew on my boob."

"Heh, he's a smart boy. Daddy likes to do that too."

"Pervert!"

Ironic, coming from the woman who called him on the phone just to talk dirty and rouse themselves into heat.

She fumes for an entire minute and he has to calm down that temper with a few pecks on the lips before she notices the fallen mess of flowers on his floor, eyes immediately glowing bright. Her skin flares shyly when she asks him where he'd gotten those, and his only response is a secretive smirk.

Rin forces their child into his arms so she can admire the roses and fix them on a table, and Len accepts the weight with a bit of a struggle, feeling that happy baby latch a wet kiss onto the side of his jaw. It doesn't take long before they decide to move upstairs.

The bedroom looks nothing like how he'd left it a month ago.

He can see that orange vibrator sitting on the mattress, coated with a gloss that he doesn't dare question about.

"I always huffed at Lui not to touch daddy's things whenever he steals my handphone and shoves it up his mouth.. turns out my wife is even naughtier."

"Hehe... well, he must've gotten it from somewhere."

"Why is his crib beside our bed?"

The offending toy is picked up and thrown inside a cabinet drawer without a second cot. The center of attention is instead that baby cot he religiously spent hours setting up almost two years ago, and it's now in his own bedroom ー well, him and Rin's, that is. It's not even at a distant corner by a wall, but instead pressed firmly against the bed frame until it looked almost connected as one.. Len doesn't really have a problem with that, the toddler tends to kick a fuss about sleeping alone and they end up making space on the mattress for him to crawl in between anyway.

His wife pouted. "We got lonely."

"Aw.. it's alright, daddy's here now."

All it took was a coo to come from that little boy's lips before he fell in love. Their bodies rest on the queen bed and Len placed their child in the middle between them. He pushed the shirt up to expose smooth skin and his mouth pressed down on Lui's stomach, blowing, just to mock flatulence and hear an excited giggle like music to his ears. _At least_ until the ticklishness filled to the brim and the child kneed his father in the face.

Len hissed a quiet _ouch_ , recovered, and then went back down to cuddle his squirming baby. The woman was looking at this with a tired gaze, as if she were handling two children rather than one.

It doesn't help that she's been craving him for so long, too, and now the only thing he bothers about is a baby who can only say twelve words at most.

"Keep it down! You're disturbing the neighbours, and it's time for him to go to sleep already."

"You're just jealous of me and my little kitten." He purred knowingly, which made her gasp and huff. His head lands sideways against a pillow, and his son is pulled up to cuddle by his beating chest. "I think he's fallen asleep ー hey, don't turn your gaze away from me, darling, I need to look at you. Don't be upset."

She stuck her tongue out.

"It's a bit _hard_ to when your husband decides it's alright to drive a car late at night alone with some women that I don't even know."

Len immediately paled. _Oh god_.

Then all that time he was panicking.. "You _knew_ about that?"

"Obviously. I could hear their voices.. I'm assuming there was about... two or three. Why did you think I was bringing up sex so suddenly?"

He looked on with horror. "Were you scaring them.. away?"

"Mmhmm... I was also just bored and horny. You're the _cutest_ when you're embarrassed and riled up, too. I'm not mad. I'm sure you had a reason for it, and I don't believe you'd pick up your phone if you were doing something bad... just don't lie to your wife next time, really, or I'll bite you."

She peers over to see lashes firmly shut from their son's eyes and she takes the child into her own arms, cradling for just another minute, before setting him into the crib beside their bed. Rin tucks a nice small stuffed orange plushie underneath Lui's head and the child looks visibly comfortable in his rest.

The blond finally breathes in relief as he sits up and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. His chin rests comfortably in the crook of her shoulder while she fixes the sleeping baby's area so all of them could sleep comfortably.

She whispers something about their child's intolerance to staying awake, and he nips at her earlobe before whispering about how that's a _good thing._ His hands rise, rise, and rest comfortably onto her perfect breasts when she builds up a wall of pillows that would prove impossible for their son to peek through. Her body bends at an angle, too, revealing those damn smooth curves and dip of her waist.. it's almost as if she's trying to catch him, like a wolf to it's prey.

"Happy Christmas, darling." Len can't help but snicker at the way she licked her lips. "Are you hoping to get some shut-eye first?"

She pounces on him, enough so their bodies are spread on the sheets and she completely takes off his coat with ease ー revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

Her fingers loosen his tie and pops every button of his shirt open with expertise.

He doesn't have time to protest because her mouth shoots down and absolutely _devours_ his own. "Nah, why should I ー when you're right here to throw me down on this bed and _fuck your wife_ as hard as you should, right here, right now?"

They don't need to say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written over 40k words for this chapter alone and scrapped 30k of it.. the idea of 'future!rinlen' is a bit vague, tbh.. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted realism or like, something android/vocaloid(?) related, so I word-vomited over DOC manager and tried to make it seem relevant! They are future!rinlen, appearance wise, but you might have to squint for the mentionings. ^^; I hope it's good enough.
> 
> Anyways I'd recommend listening to rin's v4x cover of 深昏睡 (deep coma) while reading this! My favourite is by Mikatsu! on YouTube, but there are other good ones that are easy to find.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Sexual Assault, (slight) pedophilia, and Len's brimming jealousy.

 

* * *

_._

_24/4/18  
"pas de chat"  
_ _summary: She's the girl who goes around shoving her tongue down the throat of every single person she sees, and he's the boy who wants absolutely nothing to do with her. If only she would leave him alone._

_._

* * *

There's something about bad news that drives him crazy.

That is, drives him  _away_  like crazy.

In first grade, a little boy snuck him a stick of gum in class. He'd recalled how his mother gave an hour-long lecture on the unhealthiness of candy and the risk of diabetes before pushing that boy on his bum and running away in tears, claiming that someone had tried to poison him. In fourth grade, his friend decided to pull a little prank on their English Teacher by ripping apart her attendance sheet and moving all furniture inside their homeroom just a few inches to the left. He'd exposed the plan before it could've been set in action.

In his second year of middle school, he'd caught a few of his classmates hanging out in the toilet with cigarettes in between their lips, nicely offering him a stick. He'd reacted by taking their entire box, tossing it out the window and turning suit to run for the sake of his life. Alcohol, cheating on homework, parties, hanging out late on a school night... he'd always flee at just the mere sound of it.

So when he discovers Rin Kagamine, some sweet girl who used to have the same mentality with him all throughout elementary school, with innocent wide blue eyes and the all around perfect aura emanating of an angel waltz into the same class with him on the first day back to termー skirt hiked too high, shirt lowered to expose a cleavage he'd never noticed before, and perfectly winged eyeliner that matches thick mascara.. yes, he'd stood up and moved chairs to avoid sitting next to her. She no longer carried a light citrus scent and instead drowned in the fragrance of artificial roses, and the decent shoulder-length hair he'd seen her sporting for most of last year (they had different classes) were now falling below her waist.

Len was disappointed.

Admittedly, he'd had a bit of a crush on her.

Not going too far to imagine an entire life with marriage and children and puppies, but a crush nonetheless.. enough to envision going out on dates where he could bend down to leave a kiss on her cheek and a whole lot of embracing.

But as always, bad news didn't sit well with him, so those little feelings he felt for her was thrown out the nearest window.

It didn't change the words said about her, nor the way she was recognised as their signature ideal flower. They addressed her as the  _Camellia_ : sharp, elegant, and while pleasant to grab, the petals could easily fall from your hands. The best thing to do was hold on and pray it would bloom for all of eternity.

.

.

.

.

She was still  _pretty_ , that's not something he'll be able to deny. Summer hasn't even come around but she was sporting a golden tan on her cheeks that must've been the reward of a tropical vacation during their winter holidays. Her body blew up nicely with curves in all the right places and although she seemed to play around with style that might be going against proper sense of respect, it was still playing along the lines of dress code regulations.

_Rin was never brought up as a subject of conversation._

There was nothing about her to talk about.

She was the epitome of plain.

Mary Janes and finely pressed clothing; her socks always went above her knees, and her skirt fell below them.

Her voice was sweet and soft, like a drizzle of rain that would only dream to rival the roars of the towering ocean waves, speaking only when needed to and being quiet the rest of the while. Her hair was dull, layering just above her shoulders and her eyes small and narrow and pale. Typical child from a typical family who likely expected her to study overseas and become a doctor just to succeed the family name. Somehow he found that attractive. It was the youthlike wonder of perfection that caused him to eye her, like a moth drawn to flame or a baby towards it's mother's coo. There wasn't enough to learn about her that made him crave the knowledge for more.

He first met her in kindergarten.

It was only one class but his eyes found it easy to land on her. As they progressed in age and entered elementary school, they similarly ended up in the same schools and the same classes, almost like fate rather than luck. Corner seat, by the window, and he was never able to take his gaze away whenever they drifted towards her silhouette of an amber glow beyond the setting sunset.

They ended up sitting next to each other the year after,  _and the year after that,_  and the year after that. On and on and on, like clockwork, even through middle school.

They finally broke their streak in the first year of high school, where she ended in the homeroom beside his and the young man was only able to hear distant stories about her through word of mouth and the loud gossip-mongering typical group of girls.

Even then there was nothing much to know. That's why, when he was exchanging cards on the rooftop one day for a quick game with his friends during lunch break and her name was mentioned in their idle chatters, and  _not_  about how well she scored in another one of their tests, Len was  _surprised_  to say the least.

"I heard she's great at giving head." Yuuma decided to comment after taking a card from their accumulated deck, then placing another facedown. "Of course, I wouldn't really know... but it doesn't hurt to wonder."

Len quirked a brow at this; "Giving head?"

None of his friends knew whether the blond truly didn't understand or was daydreaming far too much to read into context, but plenty decided to give unhelpful hums at his confusion. Piko, a wary kid that he's known from middle school and has always gotten first place in all exams, didn't seem to find any of this amusing. He was another one of those no-nonsense type of people who'd rather talk more about facts or politics rather than  _which girl in which class has bigger boobs_. Len liked him. He was among the only ones who never tried to judge him for his _stay-out-of-trouble_  mentality.

Not exactly his best friend, he doesn't have any of those.. but close enough.

"It means having someone suck your dick." Piko's answer is nonchalant and voice deadpan, easily drawing another card before turning his lips into a scowl. "Don't worry about it, Len. They're likely just rumours, some people have no better life than to spread them around.. I mean, you like her, don't you? I think someone  _you_  like probably wouldn't do something so low."

Right. He does. He  _did_. But all he really said was an off-hand comment about how he found Rin a nice sight to look at  _once_  when he was thirteen and had nothing better to do than ogle at the girls huddled around their pool for Physical Activities. He doesn't know how Piko managed to take it in  _that_  way.

It seems rumours truly  _were_  easily spread, this boy seemed to prove his point well enough.

Kaito, two years his senior in age, smiled behind his own deck. "It's not  _just_  a rumour."

Piko made a sound of disinterest. "And how would  _you_  know that?"

" _Because_  I had a rather pleasant time with her yesterday afternoon,  _genius_. She's as good as they say."

Len coughed uncomfortably. They took that cue as a point to change the subject into something more light, like their recent cold weather during the supposedly warm seasons and which hot springs were best to visit, but even that couldn't do much to remove his tarnished image of Rin Kagamine in his mind.

It was horrible enough to see her sudden change from knee-length skirts to something that required her to take only one step forwards to show the entire world her knickers, but in the end it never really mattered. He has never talked to her before, excluding the occasional requests to borrow a pencil or whenever they had to run another corridor-errand.

Yes, it didn't matter at all. Until he was pulled back one rainy evening by his Mathematics Teacher, Miss Lily, about his stellar grades and recent improvement ー which, honestly, should be credited to the decline in Rin's, but she didn't seem to notice that because she was so prioritised with complimenting him and bringing up the subject of holding him back after school hours to tutor some students that were failing the school year so he could grab some extra credit.

He had refused, of course, but she hurriedly accentuated that it was a notification and not an offer.

'You'll begin on Monday this upcoming week.' Something like that.

He'd spent the rest of his weekend mulling in bed about the distraction to his schedule and loss of free time. His classes ended at four, so he usually arrived home at five. If these little tutor lessons took up an average of an hour or two he'd likely only be able to get home _after_  the sun fell. How bothersome.

It wasn't any of his fault that other kids weren't achieving academically as well as him. Rather, they should allow him to cherish that.

Maybe the top students like Rin had foreseen this and dropped their studies as soon as they heard they'd be getting littler time to themselves. It would've been nice to get a little warning but then again, Len wasn't the type to actually forget status quo and ranking over such trivialities like this, he was built with the mentality to be on top and he'll keep working hard to maintain it.

Monday morning was greeted with the chirping of birds and the fresh spring air, flowers and pollen tickling his nose.

He briefly thought of blue eyes and blonde hair that were a few shades lighter than his, but pushed it to the back of his mind, wondering why he'd daydreamt about such a thing.

As the classroom filtered in more and more students, the boy sitting beside him deciding to reward a sneaky wolf whistle when Rin Kagamine waltzed through the entrance and took her seat a few desks in front of his own. She tossed her head back to smirk at that boy, and Len caught both of them wink.

It didn't matter to him, though. It would _never_  matter to him.

He should've known beauties like Rin could only stay perfect for so long.

Lunch that day had her name leaving someone's lips once again. It was Yuuma, as expected, with a light blush dusted over his cheeks when he wandered up to the rooftop after a quick 'toilet break'. The look on his face proved that indeed, the bathroom was the last place he was likely to have attended.

"She did great. I mean, brilliant.. god, my hands are still shaking..." And they really were, fingers grasping on thin air. "Her  _body_."

"Her breasts, you mean." Kaito helpfully supplied.

"Right. That."

"Who knew, right? She's been hiding that underneath her shirt and jacket all this time? I don't believe it. Maybe her breasts are fake."

Piko bit on the tip of his chopsticks.

These types of conversations always drove both of them to frustration, such topics were pointless and did little to no good for anybody. It's a shame they had to hang around with people who enjoyed them. "She's  _sixteen_ , arseholes. There's this little thing called puberty, I'm sure it comes to greet her every once in a while."

The blond pushed back some flyaway flaxen locks of hair that were in the way of his face before standing up, claiming that he'd finished his lunch and was heading ahead to class.

Piko agreed with a grunt and stood up, following suit, both young men ignoring the calls of do-gooders and  _little boys who were far too afraid to get what they truly wanted_. In the end, they would still be the one who succeeded in life, and no amount of girls you get in bed or the broom cabinet would matter when you're applying for a scholarship.

Len avoided Kaito and Yuuma for the rest of the day, instead pondering on solitude, and when all classes ended and he packed up, ready to go home ー the same Mathematics teacher held him back to remind about the tutoring she was relying on him to handle.

He didn't follow through with no protest. In the end, Len scowled yet still progressed into the room he was redirected to.

He expected to see a student, perhaps a year younger than him. Scabby knees, wide glasses, a combination of all in one or separately.

The last person he'd ever actually think of meeting had honeyed tresses that floated down until they almost reached the floor from the height she was sitting on the desk, and ruby red lips that made him lick his own. It was those cold eyes that did the trick, easily allowing his schoolbag to collapse from his shoulders and drop clumsily to the ground ー effectively spilling out the contents of rulers and pencils.

Len cleared his throat to get her attention. "Rin Kagamine."

She spun around, eyes wide.

"Hm? Oh.. you're finally here." The girl's voice turned sultry. "Hello.. Len, isn't it?"

Her entire body leant forward, ice pools of blue turning sharp as her teeth flashed a broad grin that could've rivaled against the Cheshire Cat. Len moved back to close the door before retrieving all the fallen items as quickly as possible. He should've known that it would'v been  _her,_  of all the students in this school, it was only his luck.

She likely wouldn't try him. There wouldn't be anything to gain other than a solid waste of time; she had nothing to gain from him.

There's that brimming dark pleasure inside of him that goes,  _Oh, she remembers my name_ , but he quickly shoots it down. They've been nearly the same classes from the beginning of kindergarten all through Middle school, she might as well remember or he'd think there was something rather wrong with her.

His gaze fell to her chest.

He hurriedly brought it back up. No amount of Kaito's voice taunting his head about nice bosoms were going to disturb him. today. He just wasn't that type of person. Hopefully.

Len came up to the desk. He gently prompted her to take out her books and to  _please_  sit properly on the chairs that were provided instead of treating the desk as one. He'd prayed to god beneath his breath that she would follow his requests without struggle but instead when he came within reach, long, slender legs shot out to wrap around his waist and her arms wound along his neck.

"But what if I don't  _waaant_  to...?" The corners of her mouth tilted into a cute little pout that made him jump. His feet went to move away but her grip was firmer than his desperation to flee. "Stay. Please. We can have some fun.. you'd like that, wouldn't you? Can I have a kiss~ ?"

And her head slanted to the side, lips parting, reaching out towards his own.

That was when he knew to push her back ー the girl almost fell, except with true catlike agility, she managed to grip onto the table to keep her balance just seconds before hitting the ground. Len make a mad sprint towards the door, a drip of sweat rolled down the side of his neck and went all the way down the smooth spine of his back, doing little to soothe his nerves.

"Right.  _Right_. Yep yep yep, I just remembered that I had some family issues to tend to. There's an important dinner tonight with distant relatives I haven't seen in a long while. If Miss Lily asks about why I left early just tell her about it and we'll try this again some other time. Thanks and  _goodbye_."

His words came out quick and seamlessly that he had to steel at how composed he sounded.

She was soon left alone inside the empty room.

.

.

.

.

By the beginning of next week, her name was no longer as scarce as it had been and you no longer had to be a fly on the wall to hear the littlest detail.

She's everywhere, from the tongues of the boys in the shower room and the mouths of even the quiet girls that stuck around their quiet little corner of the room. There is always this type of person, the type that nobody  _ever_  stops talking about.. he'd just never expected it to be Rin Kagamine, of all people.

Len could feel her watching him right from the moment he walked into their class and that focused gaze never faltered.

He'd asked the teacher for permission to go to the bathroom during class and took an entire half hour to splash his face with cold water from the tap before regaining enough confidence to return, but the moment he did there was a speck of a tear threatening to dribble down from his cheek.

Maybe Len's over exaggerating it.

Rin has never paid attention to him before, why should she now?

Him being forced to tutor her shouldn't affect the mutual relationship of distance they've shared this entire time. Nevertheless he kept his face forward towards the front of the room and did his best not to give her any sort of attention. The teacher who imposed this new tutoring regime ー Miss Lily, of course, had stopped him from dropping out in the middle of class as well, interrogating him on his whereabouts and why he saw fit to abandon responsibility.

He'd made the same half-arsed excuse about family dinners and she told him to go to the abandoned classroom up on the fifth floor, where  _that girl_  would be waiting for him to give her a lesson. Avoiding bad news meant he did his best to not  _become_  bad news. Len obeyed like the model student he was expected to be.

The moment he turned the knob to the room and pushed the door open, however, he could hear hushed voices and the sudden warmth of the room ー unexpected of their cold weather and especially at a floor so high, where the warmth could barely reach. It was heated and he felt like drowning in sweat.

"Mm.. not there!"

"Nnn... here?"

"Yes, right here.. u-uhhn. Thank you.. kiss~ ?"

He saw it.

Everything felt like an eternity but in reality it must've played in a matter of seconds. Their student council president, Mikuo Hatsune, standing in front of the windowsill with a familiar pair of legs wrapped around his waist.

Those white pants, different from the usual student's black, were bunched up by that young man's ankles and Len let out a squeak he hadn't intended to release. That was all it took for the older male to jump back from his current interest and turn back in shock, vibrant teal eyes meeting with vibrant cobalt. Len hastily moved his gaze to land somewhere else.

For good reason, because Mikuo seemed horribly flustered as he fished for his trousers and fixed to proper attire. "Ka ー kagamine! Learn to knock before you enter a room!"

"I know, god. I ー I can still leave...?"

"Don't bother, we're finished here. I'll see you, Rin.." Mikuo's hand shakily reached out to ruffle through the young lady's hair with affection until the room echoed with soft purr of approval.  _Shameless,_  without a care of what had just occured along with her involvement. The president shuffled uncomfortably, brushing shoulders with Len as he moved to leave the room. "Don't you dare mention anything about this to  _anyone_ , Kagamine. I'm warning you."

The door closed with a click.

At least now he can approve with his own two eyes that the rumours were, in fact, very true.

Len gulped, looking through the near-empty room to find anymore threats towards his sanity.

There was two of them, him and this girl, left in silence.. she was flattening her skirt over her thighs, soon jumping off from the window, too, so her mouth could move into a smooth smirk that made an indescribable roll in his stomach beg for relief. He'll need time alone afterwards to sit on a bed and stare at the ceiling while contemplating life and all of his major decisions.

"Can you... can you take out your books?" The young man whispered shakily. "We have to begin studying."

She seemed to think for a while before throwing her hands up in the air with a whimsy grin. "Nope! Left it at home! but I can bring it tomorrow. I don't think we need it anyways.."

"We don't..?"

"Of course not.. we're going to have some fun, remember?"

Her feet landed gently on the ground akin to raindrops above a pavement and she skidded her way towards him.

One palm laid across his chest and the other worked fast to fiddle with the collar of his tie. She was attempting to undo it with the buttons that held his shirt in place and Len stood frozen as he felt his dignity being stripped down along with his attire. He grabbed hold of both Rin's wrists, holding her at a distance away.

"No, no, we're not going to be have ' _some fun'_  as you say it. What's wrong with you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Not that it was any of her business. Len still shook his head. Her smile widened to reach her eyes. "Then there's no problem! Give me a kiss?  _Chu~_  "

Her lips puckered and his yelped.

Rin frowned, no doubt thinking there was something wrong with his brain. Maybe he was physically incapable of  _getting it on_  and was too embarrassed to admit it, finding it easier to pour the entire thing beneath a mountain of unthought excuses.

Meanwhile, Len was sure this girl somehow broke along the road of her childhood,  _maybe took a wrong turn,_  and then became a complete sociopath. She was acting as if he hadn't just caught her screwing their school president against a glass window just minutes before he walked in. Just remembering it drove his head crazy. This resolve to 'avoid bad news' has been bringing more harm than good, curse his bad luck and all plans always ending up for the worse.

She twirled a long lock of golden hair along her index finger, biting on her bottom lip while staring beneath alluring half-lidded lashes. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find this attractive.

But still, he found  _innocent girls_  prettier. The type that was too shy for words and relied on stiff body language or a determined look in their eyes to figure out what they really thought. The type you had to try hard to get close to, and the ones you had to dig in, deeper, deeper, and it'd still never be enough.

When he thinks of  _pretty girls,_  he envisions that same image of short blonde hair that fell above a certain young lady's shoulders and a neat, proper attire that reeked of discipline and a need for everything to be in perfect order. It's the image of Rin Kagamine, fourteen years old, who blushed just because she had to walk in the same corridor as him to deliver papers from one teacher to another for chores.

And she became someone like  _this_.

How disappointing. Len clicked his tongue as he brought his own books out from his bag.

She must've realised that the day wouldn't go the way she'd wished because her face whitened a few shades.

His own smile grew as he forced her to sit down on one of the dusty chairs. Instead of managing to stroke her hands through his hair and press her lips on his skin, allowing this entire day to go complete forgotten, she was forced to recite century-old historical speeches for an aural language mock test that they already completed the previous year. Maybe there are others who would willingly fall in her trap and become fools, but he wouldn't tarnish his name just to drive himself amongst them.

.

.

.

.

He made her study hard every single day. She seemed to regret ever associating herself with him, but Len took that fact with a pinch of salt.

More time spent with her revealed more about the side of her that he never wished to know, and the boy can't help but find it rather pitiable.

He'd once had a fantasy, back when he was naive and they were both much younger and ideal: he'd take her home one day and slowly undress her on his bed, all while taking the perfection of her first time. Now he knows that's impossible. It makes him feel sick to his throat, just slightly, but it's nothing too major.

All things fade through time and naturally so would his feeble little emotions for her.

Oddly, even though she acted stubborn during their lessons and claimed it was too difficult for her to keep up, this girl could get every single question done correctly without fail. How low she scored on the end of years exams seemed almost impossible and he already knew this was an intentional case rather than a sudden drastic fall in her comprehension.

What he didn't understand was  _why_.

Why, from a perfect teenage girl who seemed like she could never pick a wrong bone with anybody nor fail in life, with a brilliant academic score and brilliant image, would she want to throw it all around and become the sick-minded ー for lack of better word,  _whore_ , that she is now. If his emotions are this way, he's shivering about what her parents would be feeling. After a month, they had a few quizzes sent out for each subject by every teacher ー he'd managed to harass Rin for hers while she was having lunch in the courtyard with her usual group of friends, and they'd giggled like mad when he sought her location and called out her name.

Her hair was tossed over her shoulder and she gave him another one of her signature smirks, voice dropping low when she asked for a reason on whatever he could want from her, cue more raucous giggling, and a whisper from one of them with a long pink ponytail about how Rin was lucky to score such a  _handsome_  boyfriend.

He tried not to pay that comment any mind.

He shot down all hopes for juicy gossip with a firm quirk of his brow. "Geography, Literature ー I'll check up on the rest later. As for now, give me your results."

Light flashed from her eyes and the demanding way he'd asked of her made a red hue taint her cheeks. She felt degraded, especially in front of her friends like this... how  _dare_  he.

But that younger version of her, the one that wasn't stubborn and craved praise, pulled out the sheets of paper from her bookbag and tossed it straight at his chest.

"Here! Now just go and leave me  _alone_."

She stood up and stormed off the opposite direction, back towards the building, and her group blinked in confusion. It wasn't likely for her to have an outburst and that was very evident.

One of the other people in the group, a twin-tailed girl with blinding teal eyes, jumped to her feet. She packed up her own lunch and whispered something about how she'll "go and check up on Rin," before following suit.

Len went to a quieter place before deciding to see that girl's scores, not at all surprised to see that they were all  _zero over hundreds._  She hadn't even bothered to fill in a single question. He wasn't sure whether this was her warning of a fight, and he either had the option to walk off or enter the war zone. Just this once, maybe he'll put prejudice aside and chase after her in hopes of seeing a clearer victory.

He waited until the end of school and the time of their arranged lessons before going back up the stairs and into that near-empty room where she was surprisingly waiting, arms crossed and knees folded on the windowsill.

She was alone, thankfully, committing no other sigth that would make him wish that he didn't have eyes to witness. He pulled a chair out from the desk and blew away the dusk before calling her over to sit, and she obliged, all before leaping against his chest and attempting to steal a kiss.

The blond managed to move away in time, and she fell against his knees. "What are you doing?!"

Her eyes looked up with a flame burning between ice.

Even  _that_  couldn't manage to melt him. "Am I  _that_  revolting?! Why won't you kiss me?"

"Why should I?!"

"Why  _shouldn't_  you?"

"Because you  _disgust_  me, alright? You disgust me!" He was wringing his hands in the air. "You're dirty and I just don't want to have to clean myself up once I've touched you."

Those words weren't meant to come out. He thought it, he felt it, but it was just an inkling of fleeting emotions; he wouldn't actually think that way about another living person. His chin tilted up and skin turned lucid, about to throw hurried apologies into the air while she stared back at him in shock but the young lady took his insult over her pride surprisingly well.

Enough to just plop down on the seat, take out her books and quietly read up what she had to learn without any complaints. They continued on the lesson quietly. He'd told her to ask him if she had any questions, and she'd gave a nod to show that she'd heard but she never once bothered to ask for help whilst finishing up a few subjective tests.

When they were done, he stood up, packed, and turned to leave. Just before he left through the door, he spared her another glance.

He saw her biting down her lips again but this time it was to hold back tears.

Len didn't apologise. Not even once. He couldn't help but regret it during the entire walk home.

.

.

.

.

A grumble of thunder roared in the distance, welcoming their season of rain.

In a way, it spoke all the emotions hidden inside. Piko seemed to be having a hard time figuring out why his friend bothered trying to fix someone who seemed like they didn't want to receive any help, but Len wasn't exactly in the mood to explain himself. It was his responsibility, and if he failed to carry it out, he would be getting it from the teachers whether he liked it or not.

Miss Lily seemed to find joy in spreading about how he was Rin's new tutor and a spread of his other teachers were nodding their heads in approval before unleashing a heavy bunch of papers into his arms to help him with his tutoring.

Either way, the two boys were left to run another errand: deliver some letters from the teachers to the student council office up on the third floor, and each carried one half of their stack.

It almost fell to a cluster when they saw what was going on in the room: a familiar sight, Rin Kagamine sitting on the desk of an empty room with Mikuo Hatsune standing between her legs, searching for heaven. They were wearing their clothes, bodies merely moving together at the slowest pace, and Len rushed to close the door and further shield their minds before properly rapping a fist against the smooth surface of wood.

There was a minute of silence, continued by shuffling in the room and a soft squeal before the door opened again. Mikuo glared through the sunset hues to look directly into the blond's eyes wondering _why on earth_  he decided to bother another moment of bliss.

It took a moment for Len to find his words, but when he did, it came out in an excruciatingly soft voice. "Papers. It's ー you know, papers. We were supposed to drop them off here.. didn't think you'd be  _busy_."

The boy beside him snorted. Len elbowed Piko in the ribs to shut up.

Now wasn't the time to laugh, even if it's towards a snob like Mikuo. They could easily get in trouble.

Although, forgive him if he was wrong, but when Len had read up on school regulations, the young man could've sworn that 'sexual activities within campus' was heavily forbidden ー enough to be written near the top of the list. It wouldn't do good for building a reputation if anyone discovered that the most important member of their very own student council willingly indulged in whatever was prohibited.

All he had to do wasd tell a teacher and have this other boy's entire pride come crashing down to their feet.

Not that he's one to willingly look for fights.

"Put them on the desk and go."

"Fine with us."

Len marched in, and when he saw Rin, he noticed how her eyes swam to look away from him. At least she's growing up an edge of shame. He'd been wondering whether she was a person with real emotions or had somehow been corrupted and rewired to act completely different.

The room smelled different, a moist scent of sweat and allure, and he dropped his papers on the desk she sat on heavily, right beside her lap. She jumped from the surprise. His gaze landed on her clothed breasts. Just one lousy, fleeting moment of adolescence before he mentally punished himself into thinking about something else.

He turned back to observe Piko who seemed nearly stiff to the bone after witnessing such a thing. AFter wrestling the paper sheets out of his friend's arms and dropping it beside the previous stack, he'd held onto the boy's shoulder and they fled the room in a flying flash of blonde and platinum white.

They waited until being completely out of eyesight before choking on a fit of breath. "Sweet Jesus, what the hell." Piko finally hissed, driven mad beyond comprehension. "God, that was disturbing. Are you alright? I mean, for you, was  _seeing_  that alright?"

Len could only laugh.

No, it absolutely was  _not_  alright, but they weren't in the place to complain as long as escape was within the cards.

There was this trembling, aching quake like a firework going off around all inside him but it was unexplainable enough to be pushed to the back of his worries.

He'd hoped that would be the last time for him to see Rin's presence for the day until the end of school where he could just abandon some tests for her to finish on her own with the rule that she wasn't allowed to  _leave until finished with answering each and every last question,_  but those plans were spoilt just as easily as they had been created.

It was an hour until then, he had a question about his English homework and asked for a few minutes with his teacher after class.. the older man had agreed before giving him a free slot in the schedule and he'd spent the remaining hours wandering around school grounds. His feet rushed when it was finally time for him to enter the room. The sound of a husky tone stopped him in his tracks. "You've been a bad girl lately, Rin.. what should I do about you?"

In the quiet of one of their teacher's office, she sat on her knees with mouth poised open like another obedient dog that was in training and begged to please her master.

Len screamed in his mind. No, no, not again, and he wished on every lucky star he's ever seen in the world that the moment he was witnessing is  _not_  what he presumed it to be.

It was. "Can you give me a kiss..?"

Her own words rang out. It wasn't familiar to the ones she used on Len. There was something off about them. Shaking, more than a butterfly that had just recently spread it's wings and emerged from a dark cocoon.

"Yes, my sweet.. just come up here where I can hold you and give you  _all_  the kisses you want. But only if you're good to me."

Len took a deep breath, counted to ten, and turned away, like he always has.. because bad news never suit sell with him, and that's a belief he'll hold to until the end of time. When he reached school the next day, that same teacher pulled him aside to question his absence the other evening, and he made a small fib about how he'd felt too sick and went home early.

Nobody knows about what he really saw and why he really left, and he doesn't intend to tell either.

.

.

.

.

She's finally alone again the next time he sees her.

"You didn't show up for our lesson yesterday." She said.

It was a declaration, not a question, but he still coughed to show affirmation while unloading his recent stack of books.

She took the silence as an invitation to talk further and tilted her chin up towards him snappily, no doubt irritated at having been forced to wait alone with the aftermath of him never showing up. "Why?"

Her nose is red and he can see the girl sniff into the sleeve of her jumper, no doubt looking for refuge from the evening chill. Len can't help but feel an edge of guilt about this; a heavy storm took over the building shortly following his departure from the grounds, and he can only assume she left home in the pouring rain. It's in no doubt his fault but his pride influences him not to apologise.

He shouldn't.

Not to someone like this ー if it were a different, decent human being, he'd think different.. unfortunately, she's just _Rin Kagamine_  and apparently Rin Kagamine can handle a teacher ー _an adult man,_  with her advances without a care in the world. That teacher was a married one, too, likely with a wife and kids waiting back at home around the dinner table for the beloved man of the house, putting their trust in him.

Maybe not expecting him to give them the world, but to hold them in his arms, and say they are _his._

Revolting.

He'd be heartbroken if anyone ever did that to him. He'd intended not to tell anyone, but one look at her makes him reevaluate that choice and he nibbles on his bottom lip before spilling it out ー mouth working before his mind can think. "You had sex with Mr. Hiyama. Why?"

"What? I didn't have  _sex_  with him, where did you hear that from?"

"Don't lie to me, I walked in on you last night. I walk in on you  _alot_ , actually.. some people have no shame."

"How  _dare_  you. He was stressed, I only helped him ease in a bit.. there was no harm done." Her entire face went a furious crimson at his accusations.

_She honestly thinks she can fool him._

"He gave us back the scores for our test this morning, didn't he? Give them to me. Now."

Rin's breath hitched.

Something deep inside him is glad that she understood the dire risk of being involved in relations with a teacher, like there really was a sensible girl left inside there, but when he scanned over the sheet and saw a perfect score at the top of the page, Len's nose wrinkled and entire face grimaced as if he'd seen something foul. Something about the lack of comments over her answers told him that this test was graded in favour of the student rather than the productivity.

He thought the kids who resorted to intercourse with someone of authority just to pass whatever they failed at were just myths, like the little ghost stories you tell over the campfire.

"He's a married man, Rin..." His voice fell an octave and Rin looked down almost as if in shame. "He has a  _family_."

And she runs the risk of ruining it, of making the lives of a perfectly happy family miserable all because she found this way of life more interesting than her previous. She didn't seem to want to respond to him, so Len took out some past year papers his teachers had willingly passed on to him and marked multiple pages while she sat in silence, save for the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

"I won't hold you back today. Finish this up and bring it to me by the end of next week.. you have until Sunday, if not completed by Friday. Maybe we can't trust the teachers here, but we can sure as  _hell_  trust me, I won't let you try to fool your way through this."

When he left the room, Len leant against the door where she couldn't see him ー not properly closing it shut.

He could hear her choke another sob.

.

.

.

.

"So have any of you been having fun with Rin?"

Len was stuck with Kaito during lunch again. The latter was smiling behind the screen of his phone, but with eyes gentle, a dark blue that reminded him of lapping waves out in the sea. Despite the tone of voice, the question wasn't to taunt him nor expect praise but instead of general concern. Piko must've gave him a good  _talking to_  that required hours and hours of patience, sitting down and not mentioning anything that might offend the youngest member of their group.

Kaito really  _wasn't_  the most sensitive person in the world, though, despite however hard you tried to fix his mentality. He just wasn't.

It didn't affect the way he still worried about the people he cared about. Two years of friendship doesn't just go down the drain over a girl you find more irritation than affection towards.

"I don't have a crush on her if that's what you're wondering about so it doesn't matter to me if you've slept with her."

"Hey, Len, buddy, I never said anything about  _me_  sleeping with her... I just meant your tutoring lessons."

"Kaito, leave him  _alone_." Piko seethed through clenched teeth. "We don't give a shit about where you took her to make out this morning."

"Excuse me. I never said I would be telling  _either of you_  about that ー it was by that maple tree right at the back of school if you were wondering, but it was a completely different girl. I stopped seeing Rin in that way after I heard that Len might harbour feelings towards our beloved golden-haired sweetheart. Oh, could you give me some of your water? Thanks."

Thinking about her stresses him out already. He's sure his senior doesn't mean any harm, but he'd really like to just settle back and watch the clouds without thinking about the horror that is  _Rin Kagamine_.

The afternoon birds chirp loudly, dashing above their heads before flying out of sight.

Len sighs. If only his problems would be pleasant enough to do the same thing.

The homework he'd assigned to her was due today, and unless she wanted to prolong her torture, the girl should be smart enough to have completed it by now. "I don't think it would work out between us anyway." Len caught his bottle back in his palms when Kaito tossed it in his direction; the blond took a large gulp to sate his dry throat before looking up towards a cloud, briefly deeming it to look like a large palace in the sky. "Go ahead and kiss her as you wish. She's not my type."

"Ouch. Thanks, I guess?"

There's this unintentional growing jealous demon inside of him that had hoped for Kaito to say,  _Oh, No, if she's not your type then she isn't mine either_ , but maybe that hope was a little too farfetched. He's given up on her the moment she walked into their classroom and sat beside him with her chest in display, and it's never easy to change his mind once it's been made.

.

.

.

.

It must've been the twelfth time this month for him to catch her in this type of situation. This case, he'd decided to just sit and watch outside the door and watch through that little gap rather than either alerting her of his presence, or fleeing to the nearest exit so he could get to his own bed and sort his mind out alone.

It wasn't too bad this time; no married teachers or members of the student council who really shouldn't be going against the rules they've sworn to stand by.

They'd made use of the floor rather than continuously using a desk. Rin was splayed across the wood, arms stretched beneath her head while she stared at the ceiling. Her skin was painted an amber hue from the passing sunset and her cheeks had enough redness to rival their surroundings. She had a bit of sweat rolling down her stomach but that was to be expected, like always.

Meanwhile that twin-tailed _girl_  friend of hers was on all fours, knees on either side of the blonde's thighs as her head ducked down for a few sucks and licks on that perfect chest. It seems Rin finds enjoyment in occupying this room for her own personal use. It's meant for their studies, nothing more, nothing less, but she's inviting one person after another to make some sort of Paradise Clubroom where a number of students walk in to enjoy having her body pressed against theirs on either the floor, window or desk.

She was moaning out her praises to the ceiling in the form of quiet whine and wails, for good reason, because both seemed very unlikely in wanting to stop. "Miku..? You promised..."

"I know, I know... he's not coming yet, right? We still have a few minutes alone?"

The girl brought her arm out from beneath her head to stare at her wristwatch. "Mmhm... he tends to arrive late. I think we have about.. fifteen minutes left."

"Oh, goodie! Enough time for me to do this.."

Miku kissed a trail down her stomach, just above the hem of her skirt. A sneaky arm trailed up the girl's thigh to fondle her skin and a gentle tongue lapped up the surface of her breast, from the smooth bump all the way up to the delight of her budding rose right on top, whispering something about how it tasted like candy.

Rin couldn't help but giggle at those movements, body wriggling along the floorboards.

They exchanged bags when they decided to part ways.

Rin had whispered a hurried  _'thank you'_  that raised his suspicion, and Miku mentioned something about ringing her up the next time help was needed. Len hid inside another room and waited until the footsteps were gone before he walked into the space where the blonde was waiting, clothes repositioned and eyes staring ahead innocently. He could see the hem of her panties peeking up above her skin but didn't dare to mention anything about it.

"Did you finish what I ー"

"Yes, yes, I did." She interrupted him before he could finish.

The young lady reached towards a bag waiting on the floor and he saw the nametag 'Miku Hatsune' on the side when she unzipped it and forced familiar sheets of paper from within into his hands. All it took was a quick scan through before he recognised the writing to be rash and astray, much unlike the fine print and cursive writing he'd seen her showcase through years of admiring her work whenever he was able to view them in class.

He watches her more than she will ever know, and he knows that this is definitely somebody's else doing. She could've atleast begged to make it more subtle, or written her own copy of the entire thing.

He took a deep breath, got a seat across from her and a red-ink pen before beginning to grade it. She took that moment to turn her head towards the fading sun. It fell below the horizon, illuminating her gaze, and for an entire minute he had to just gaze at her, starstruck, like her presence was the moon and he was the morning flower that was blessed with the wish to bloom at night. She was dangerous. Her just _sitting there_  was dangerous. All you had to do was stare before your entire mind and body went into complete hyperdrive.

He imagined this room, just minutes before... long, honey hair draped across the ground and that twin-tailed girl that straddled her.. replaced with his own body. His arms bracing over her head, and her fingers twining into his ponytail while he indulged in those breasts.. yes, how delightful that would be.

Everything flashed. He saw something else: that student council room, and Mikuo's teal eyes replaced with his own glowing blues. Her slender legs no longer wrapped around that boy's waist but instead, his own.

And her lips poised open, eyes half-lidded while she sat on her knees in front of him and  _only_  him.

Too happy emotions sparked south inside his body and he didn't realise it until she turned back to him with brows fussed and that adorable cute pout she always wore back when she was younger than fifteen, focused in lessons and determined to be among the best.

Out of a rage of fury towards himself, Len didn't bother with acting subtle and scribbled a large 'zero' on each and every paper, making her watch in shock. She'd protested and he'd scowled.

"Next time, ask your friend to do her own homework rather than making her do  _yours_." And maybe stop allowing her to touch your tits, too.

"You're such an  _arsehole_."

"And your point is?"

He crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair with a smug look only to watch large streaks of tears run down her cheeks a second later. His jaw fell open, and feet jumped to comfort her, maybe to reassure that all he wanted was her to try doing something on her own but she'd packed up her bag and rushed to the door before he could get another word in. "Like I said, just leave me the hell  _alone!_ "

.

.

.

.

One month passed with each day of him waiting inside that same quiet room with her absence. He'd expected her to march in with her bag and obnoxiously hiked skirt but soon enough the image was clear that she wouldn't bother to show up. It was rather obvious.. he could see her in the corridors, in class, even on the walk to school, but she hadn't bothered to look at him even once. Len went to Miss Lily, because she was the one who started all of this, but the woman only cupped her cheek and frowned pitifully as if he'd willingly volunteered for everything himself and getting stood up was the natural course of things.

He stood Rin up, too, but that was only once.

Doing it for this long without any notification whatsoever was just plain disrespectful.

"Oh, haven't I told you..? It must've slipped my mind. Rin requested a change in tutors after mentioning that you were struggling with balancing your own schedule so we allowed her to receive one.. it's alright, she's in safe hands. You can rest now. Thank you for your hard work, Len."

He didn't know what to say.

The next people he went to was her group of friends.

Foul, loathsome bunch who spends a lot of time during school hours gossiping about who broke up with who, and all in all everything that was none of their business ー but if he wanted to know about Rin, there was no better place to ask. They were spread across the campus grass while painting their nails and allowing those fumes to intoxicate his mind the moment he showed up. They'd laughed like the banshees they were, likely thinking their giggling sounded beautiful because more than enough of the girls were batting their lashes thickly towards him.

Miku Hatsune wasn't one of them.

She was the one leaning against a tree, waiting for her little toes to be painted by another girl who kept that dainty foot in her lap. Eyebrow quirked, arms crossed, and not needing to speak a single word because her gaze spoke thousands about her feelings towards him. Rin likely told her what went on. They were nearly inseparable, attached to the hip, other than when one or the other had.. some love interests to entertain.

Another horrifying flashback of that room and just the two of them, Miku's lips scattering kisses across Rin's milky skin... gosh, he can't help but remember it every single time he looks at her. Maybe she could be known as Rin's right hand man ー er, woman. Or the better term really was 'best friend', but irritating teenage girls have more than sixty of those each so maybe the term already lost it's purpose.

Len moved up to her. "Where's Rin?"

She rolled her  _pretty_ , teal eyes ー note the sarcasm.

Miku was another one of the students he'd shared almost all classes with since middle-school, alongside Piko and Rin, and her attitude was always far too foul for him to try and get along with. She had a strong sense towards misandry. He did think she was pretty. Once. Back when he was little and if a girl stood next to you within close proximity, it immediately meant they were pretty. But then he looked at the blonde that's almost constantly beside her and immediately changed his mind.

"Oh, nice attitude. Like I should tell  _you_. So what was that about the big fat zero you put on her homework? Was my knowledge not up to par?"

"How would I know? Listen, I need to know where Rin is, like, right  _now_..."

"She's being tutored for the upcoming mid-terms!"

"Gumi, shut up! You're not supposed to tell him that!"

Len looked forwards gratefully. His palm pressed against Miku's mouth to cover it and he felt the furious flail of her arms trying to push his bothersome hands away, but he couldn't let her distract him from his purpose of coming here. He needed information, and he's getting it whether an irritation like this wanted it or not. Her tongue poked out and lapped over his flesh in hopes that it would bring forwards disgust, but the young man's features remained indifferent.

There's no point in being affected. Not right now.

He already  _knew_  Rin was being tutored beforehand. All he needed was her location.. and maybe he'll be able to show that girl a real piece of his mind. He won't beg for an opportunity to tutor her again, that's  _not_  what he's looking for even though he hopes all the best for the one who's handling her now.

"Where is she?"

"Erm..." Gumi hesitated, staring towards Miku for a whole moment before facing him with a welcoming smile. "I'm not so sure, but she could be in the Student Council hall. That's where she's been these past few days."

_Student Council hall?_

Aside from the teachers, the only other person to hold the key to that room was the person who led the student council himself.

Len felt his blood run cold. That stubborn memory came back to mind, Rin happily sighing as a certain boy with teal eyes and teal hair and a sharp grin knitted his hips in towards hers while they conjoined in bliss. That fear overtook with a strange anger, but that emotion was unwarranted.

"Her tutor.. it can't possibly, by chance, be  _Mikuo Hatsune_... can it?"

She shut her green eyes in concentration. It seemed the name didn't come easily to her mind like setting off fireworks, unlike how it did with his.

"Let's see. Mikuo.. third year, graduating next year ーermm.. oh, yeah, isn't that the name of your older brother, Miku? Our student president, or something like that."

One of the other girls squealed about handsome boys and how the certain one in discussion certainly topped high within her personal list. She wasn't attractive enough for him to care. Or rather, she wasn't  _Rin_  for him to even try giving a glance in her general direction, unless for the sake of charity.

"The very one." Miku plucked a fallen leaf from one of her twin tails, tone turning solemn. Their family relationship likely wasn't in good terms.

He didn't even have time to scream a _thank you_  before he was running back towards the building.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune ー

Great, of all people in the world she could've chose as her replacement tutor, it  _had_  to be the one she enjoyed to screw on a daily basis. Mikuo was likely her favourite and knew each and every nook and cranny of her body that enjoyed touches whether rough or gentle. Len barely had the same experience and it'd be more than difficult to compete with that.

Not that he wanted to! Of course, no, no, no, even if he couldn't explain the drive in his body.

Whatever is causing his feet to move faster than the thoughts in his head was stubborn but he didn't even want to protest, letting his limbs move him to wherever he needed be.

Yes, he'll catch them and expose this foul reputation once and for all. Mikuo would stop lying for a position in the council, and Rin would have to suck up to her faults and study like the way she had been all those years before. Everything would go back to normal, as it should be. He ran into someone's body in his stage of panic, meeting gazes with light brown eyes and a missing silver band from his ring finger.

"Len! Watch where you're walking, boy..!"

"Yes, Sir.. now if you don't mind, I really need to go." He's not in the mood to have conversations with degenerates who commit infidelity, even more so with an  _adolescent teenage girl_  who barely knew any better. It was illegal to  _get along_  with a minor, much less your very own pupil.

Breathing the same air as this teacher made the blond want to vomit.

One look was all it needed to scream  _Bad News_.

Maybe he'll expose  _this man_  too.

Disgusting, revolting, the true nature of everyone who did wrong will soon be revealed.

The teacher continued attempting to get a few words in with him but the blond steered with expertise and fled up the nearest flight of stairs. Each ticking second reminded him that Rin was likely in that room, just her and Mikuo alone, kissing and smooching and having the time of their lives doing something that _only he_  should be doing with her.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, driving him and all of his thoughts mad. He could hardly get hold of oxygen to flow through his lungs. The door to the Student Council room was soon in sight and he hadn't bothered to knock or slowly open the door and peek through to assure the coast was clear like so many situations had taught him to.

His mind flooded with more and more images of situations he'd hoped would never come true, and he let go of the fear about seeing it in reality. Her on a desk again, legs around Mikuo's body, holding each other tightly ー "Oh gosh, you really don't know how to knock, do you?" The smooth voice caught his ears. "Did you need something, Kagamine?"

Mikuo. He was cupping his own chin in his palm, elbow resting on a table while the other hand was scribbling a pen down on paper.

It was in no way how he predicted.

The president was sitting at the main desk in front of a large board while their school's recognised  _Camelia_  sat on a seat by a window, focus all directed towards the pages of mock tests she was given trials on. Her eyes looked up at his arrival and she quirked one firm, confused brow, as if already demanding an explanation about his bursting through the door.

There was no exposed legs, no moans and giggles, and most definitely no illicit activities that would've driven any sensible guardian mad had they caught sight of the way the child they raised was being used. Mikuo and Rin had a solid gap away from each other, sitting at almost opposite ends of the room. Her eyes seemed to hold that familiar dullness, and she seemed more tired than Len has ever seen her before.

"No, I don't need anything." Rin replied.

"Not you, lovely. The other Kagamine."

"Maybe he'd like you to teach him too."

"Haha, very funny.  _Maybe_. Just be a dear and continue with your test. As for now..." He finished a final stroke of his wrist on paper, and added another sheet of paper to his stack. "You got all questions correct, you're doing fantastic, Rin.. I'm not sure what you would even need a tutor for." His eye winked, and both were surprised to see the young lady stare back blankly instead of rewarding him with another one of her signature smirks. "Well, it's late enough. I'll let you go home.'

Rin's eyes were sharp and without humour as she packed her bag, slung it around a shoulder and left the room without another word. Len was speechless in response and he'd left Mikuo alone in the quest to chase after her. She wasn't necessarily running, but was still quick and smooth in her strides at gliding down the stairs and heading towards the front school gate. He luckily caught up to her in time with his hand landing straight on her shoulder.

"Why'd you change tutors?" Len demanded, breathless.

She hit his arm away and took more than a few steps back. "Funny you should ask. I was under the impression that I was far too  _dirty_  for you to touch me."

She is. Lord, she  _was._

The young man's thoughts owe more trouble than they were worth. He'd rather her seethe. Spit words at him that were spun out of pure venom, anything, as long as it was different from the empty gaze she faced him with right now.

His heart thumped against his chest like a million of tiny pinpricks and he was forced to ride out through that internal storm.

In some moments, words could barely express enough about what needed to be said.

So he strode over in one smooth movement, cupped her cheeks in his palms and pressed their mouths together in a clash of euphoria. He'd tasted her lips, just slightly plump and delicious, making him swoon and he felt her lean in towards him on the tip of her toes all before something flashed between them like lightning and Len felt a harsh shove at his chest almost cause him to tumble down.

"What is  _wrong_  with you?!"

"That's what you wanted me to do, isn't it?!"

"No. NO! You don't ー you don't get to just  _do_  that, I've tried so hard to get you to acknowledge me. I've changed myself, I stopped wearing my skirt so low, I stopped answering all those questions and looking dull, I grew out my hair and became more active and outspoken ー all so you would turn your head my way  _just once._ You never did; I'm tired and like I said, all I want you to do now is to leave me alone! Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, how many times do I have to repeat it?!"

Len stood, dumbfounded at her confession and watching as her own features paled and the beginning tears rising to her eyes.

Before anything else could happen, he pursed his lips, looked her in the eye and replied: "As you wish."

.

.

.

.

By the next month she'd changed an almost complete three-eighty. Kaito no longer tried to fit her name into their daily conversations and Yuuma followed suit, while Piko made sure their minds were preoccupied with their mid-term week, and soon after that, about the results. It was expected for the local star student to worry about things like these, after all, he got the number one ranking streak for each of their years and it didn't seem like anyone would be breaking it anytime soon, right?

Wrong.

He got second. Len followed with sixth, and right at the top of the board was the name  _Rin Kagamine_.

She cut her hair, back to that usual length above the shoulders that he'd adored. Her skirt no longer fell beneath her knees like it used to be, but they weren't hiked enough to expose her knickers either ー somewhere in between, somewhere that was completely perfect. She tied a white bow on her head that attracted just the minimum attention but it would only be a spare glance before you turned somewhere else for a more interesting sight.

Her name was no longer spread in each and every corridor, instead drifting away like a forgotten memory of the past, and whenever he overlooked the campus during lunch hours to view her group's usual spot where the bunch would gossip and giggle with glee, she never seemed to be there, instead finding that girl sitting alone in the library with her nose buried into the nearest book.

Whenever a teacher would ask questions in class, she would be the first to raise her hand.

Whenever a student was praised for being observant, responsible, respective and hard-working, it always turned out to be her.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even more so than before.

That quiet girl who blended in the shadows and only stood up to gain what she needed before receding back where nobody could see.. his chest throbbed with nagging curiosity to touch her and make sure that she belonged in reality.

So he sat by the sidelines as well, watching the crimson hue that peeked through the windows sip through and colour her skin, as there was nothing else him for him to do but sigh and wish he was just another passing lily leaf floating through the wind and landing along the strands of her golden hair.

.

.

.

.

The first time he gets to hear of her after all these days was from the last person he'd expected to see.

Miku Hatsune. She came minutes after Rin left the classroom after school to pay a visit to his desk while he was staring out towards the grey clouds. He's got a bad habit of daydreaming alot, but when you lived in a location with  _constant_  purple skies that would only be contrasted with the sun's challenging red or orange, and the white and blue of lightning, you'd find it difficult to look away as well.

Unless you had a certain young lady with honey hair and blue eyes.. then there was a bit more competition between it.

But that was truly something more of interest or enrapturement. These teal, brimming eyes that held a certain fire in them gave him fear. "You're a right git, you know that?"

She grabbed his eraser off the desk and flung it at him ー lucky that Len had good enough reflexes to catch it on time. "Yeah? What have I done now?"

"She's been ー god, she hasn't been talking to anyone! Move your arse, I need to sit," She harassed the kid that occupied the desk in front of him for his seat, and that boy scowled before picking up his books and moving somewhere else. The young woman took opportunity to spin the chair around so she could face Len's visage head-on where he had no place to avert his line of sight.

Girls like Rin were sweet and tender, like dandelions swaying in the wind. Girls like Miku quick to act and quick to set on fire, only wanting things done right there and then, no ifs, ands or buts. "

You. It's your fault that Rin's been bloody distant so now it's your responsibility to fix." It looked like she had all incisors for teeth. "She's  _mine._ Give back what you stole. "

He was in the presence of a pure lunatic.

"It's not  _my_  fault. I barely even know her."

"Oh, it isn't? Then all that play, all of those times she had to let some boy shove his tongue down her throat just so you would notice her ー"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Sure, her doing so many things she was afraid of ー and still is; her _purposely_  trying to hang around your friend groups so they'd put in a word about her to you, purposely changing her appearance and getting screamed at by her parents every minute she was hope in the hopes that you'd spare more than one sideway glance at her per day,  _her_  purposely failing her classes and requesting the teachers to allow her to have you as a tutor ー it has nothing to do with you at all!"

But he already _knew_  this. She'd told him, herself, hadn't she? Why do the words, when leaving the mouth of someone else, drive deeper into the pits of his stomach with a doubt of brimming guilt.

"Bingo." Miku clicked her tongue once she'd noticed something flash within his eyes.

"Where's she?" Len choked out.

The older girl hesitated, as if having a hard time deciding whether she should go over her hatred over him and admit defeat by giving their subject of conversation's location and she ereally was about to rely on stubborn pride and go away with the hope that her friend would be able to solve this problem by herself or let it fade through time.

But she couldn't. She couldn't do that, no matter how much she hated Len.

Because she loved Rin.

She always will.

"Library." He stood up and turned to leave, but she stopped the boy just in time. "No, not the _school's_  library.. you know the one a little far out in the city? It's hidden above this little coffee shop. Just catch a train and you'll be able to reach there in no time.. oh, for gods' sake, hand me a paper and a pen so I can write it down for you."

"Hatsune?"

The young woman glanced up at him with the cap of a pen held between her lips. "Hmm..?"

Their eyes met.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

.

The blonde looks uncomfortably small in her corner seat by an array of bookshelves, drowning in an overlarge sweater and that white bow that was abnormally enormous in comparison to the size of her head. She must've just had a drink from the cafe downstairs, because there was a trail of whip cream on her bottom lip, followed with the residue of cocoa. His footsteps weren't soft as they walked towards her but she didn't bother to look up even once, immersed in a book about ー _Len had to crane his head to see_  ー the language of flowers.

She was unique in that way.

She didn't force herself to study on and on again, but instead to pick up new knowledge. Sometimes not necessary for others, but pleasant to know so as to broaden your horizons and keep open for more.

Her Mary Janes were slightly damp, no doubt from the light showers in the city, tapping gently on the wooden floorboard to the sound of her own rhythm. His own jacket was soaked with the smell of rain.

Not wanting to seem too odd, Len picked up a book before walking towards her table. "Hi. Can I sit here?"

Rin jumped from surprise, popped off a bud from her ear to soften the music she was listening (he hadn't noticed she wore a headset) before finally looking up at him.

He'd expect more shock, or even anger, but instead she looked back at him with those stoic eyes that oftentimes spoke not enough words for him to understand. She nodded her head. The girl smoothly moved back to her book and proceeded not to pay him any mind as if he were any other passing stranger.

He was waiting for an opportunity to talk with her.

He took a seat across from her, felt a drifting wind pass through the window allow her hair to float around and frame her skin like a golden rain that tempted him to run his hands through.

Len bit on his bottom lip, holding back from saying something that's far too out of place. Scaring her away was the last thing he needed.

"You cut your hair." He finally decided. She glanced up. "It's... it's pretty. It looks nice on you."

It does. He'd  _always_  loved admiring her hair like this. She let out a hum, flipped a page in her book, and went back to reading.

The young man didn't know what to say next. He wanted to talk to her on and on about so many things, he wanted to hear her voice respond to him like the times he'd been missing all those years before. She has always been that quiet girl that blended in the shadows, but maybe the only reason is because nobody ever dared to light a flame above her head. Maybe it's because in that darkness,  _nobody tried to shine her the light._

So now he will. And he'll stretch his arm out for however long it takes until she decides to take it within her own grasp.

"Your jumper is cute." Len looked her up and down from where he could see. "Did you change out of your uniform?"

" _Obviously._ "

Right. _Right._  Now he feels foolish for asking.

His cheeks flushed red and Len subconsciously moved his head away to avoid looking at her, but he reminded himself his point of coming here and turned back, facing the young lady and staring right into her shimmering, blue eyes. Dull was the word he once used to describe them, but looking closer.. they really weren't. Nothing about her was.

In a way, her need for perfection was what made her uninteresting ー yet at the same time, seeing more flaws than beauty, he found it all the more alluring and she doesn't even have to put a bait for him to willingly wander into her trap.

Rin spoke again. "If you're not going to read, can you go somewhere else? I came all the way out here for a reason."

"... sorry."

None of what he was doing seemed to draw her closer.

He felt tears of frustration come up, but swallowed them back down.  _Was this what she felt all those times he'd turned her advances away?_  The sound of his voice repeated in his mind, dirty, dirty,  _dirty,_  and he could recall every single time he stood outside the room just to hear her soft cry slip through and echo through the corridor he stood in. Gosh, he needs to think this through, he was an idiot to show up on the spot and expect everything to go along splendidly without a real plan.

Gathering his bag, he stood from his seat, turning a solid gaze towards the staircase.

"Wait! I just.." Her hand shot out to cling onto the hem of his jacket, effectively pulling him back. "Miku ー erm, Miku sent you here.. didn't she?"

Len blinked.

"Not really.. she only told me where I could find you."

"Oh. Then were you... were  _you_  looking for me?" While he was thinking of an answer and contemplating on telling the truth, she bit on her tongue as punishment for allowing too many words to words slip. "Never mind. Don't answer that, you can go now.." The blonde stared at her feet, as if deciding something, and then finally getting her decision with an expressive firm nod of her head. "Yeah. Yeah, that's all I wanted to ask.."

He wondered whether he should act as if nothing happened and turn away so she'd be left in peace.

He decided to be daring instead. "Did you  _want_  me to look for you?"

Rin didn't reply, so he circled the table, bent down, and stole her lips with one smooth move.

She didn't push back either ー ever the girl of surprises, and only stood there with her eyes wide open. Then they narrowed, never closing, even after he'd pulled away. Her mouth tasted sweet, like chocolate and whip cream, and he brought a hand up to wipe off the residues on his skin that he'd received from her.

"I like you." He said. Then something struck up his body that made him feel engulfed in flames, so the blond cursed beneath his breath and ran a hand through the front of his hair, messing it up further. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to do that.. I mean I did, but.. yeah, I'll go now. Yeah.  _Yeah._  Bye."

He peeked into her open book to view an image of bright red camellia, not waiting around another second for her response before he sped out the door and down the stairs, finding the easiest road to rush away from the hurried city streets.

He didn't see Rin finally blink. Once, twice, as if confused, pressing a tender finger to her lips while she felt pure warmth fill up beneath her skin.

.

.

.

.

God damn it ーhe kissed a girl on the mouth without permission.

He feels like he belongs to the lowest of lows. He can no longer look anyone in the eye. He'd came home that evening to collapse into bed, staring up at the ceiling and attempting to sort out his mind. Even after that, he never stopped. Not even when his father yelled from beneath the stairs to get down for dinner, and not even when his mother handed overt the cutlery plates to set down on the table.

Piko knocked on his head for daydreaming in class, and at least four of his teachers called him out for not having paid attention to a single word they'd said. In his defense, it's impossible _not_  to.

Not when Rin was sitting in the seat right in front of him, that is.

His cheeks could turn red just staring at the figure of her back.

And every once in a while she'd spin around, like a meek little twirl, giving him a glance in return.

.

.

.

.

There was a scream in one of the classrooms, after school hours and with little to no sunlight gracing the air.

He had to stay back longer because Yuuma had to go for club activities and decided to be pathetic about walking home alone so Len abandoned Piko in the shower room with that boy while he himself took a wandering stroll through grounds. His natural instinct was to rush away from the sound. It was danger, and there was nothing he disliked _more_  than danger.

But one more shriek and Len found that he could recognise the voice without struggle. He didn't allow one more moment of hesitation.

Rin Kagamine needed him, and he'd sworn to himself he'd go to her aid no matter the consequence.

She was on the third floor again, the teacher's office, and Len gently pushed open the door to see her held by the collar and the waist by an older man.

"I divorced my  _wife_  because of you."

"It wasn't my fault ー it wasn't me ー you were the one who wanted this. Let go of me.."

"No. Pretty little _Rin,_  thinks she can go ahead and seduce every single person within sight and not wanting to accept the responsibility once she's gotten herself in trouble.. you're in need of punishment, darling. Come on, why not ask for a kiss? You love asking for kisses, don't you? Ask me for a kiss. Hurry."

Len slammed the door open.

He could've done something more sensible. Recorded the scene, sent it in to authorities.. alert a higher power, the student council, another teacher, the headmaster ー something else, something other than this. But he got caught up in the moment and stormed right into the room to take Rin's hand in his own. She didn't pull away but it was impossible to find that surprising with the way her entire body was shaken from shock.

The man adopted a harsh tone and stood up, towering over his height in the hopes of being intimidating. "Len, haven't you ー haven't you learned to knock?! I'll have to write you down for this..."

He was, admittedly, but it wasn't the time to back down. "Mr. Hiyama, I don't think assaulting a female student will look good in your records as a teacher."

"You dare ー"

"Rin. Come."

There were no other protests.

.

.

.

.

He led her outside the gates, fingers interlocked, desperate to get as far away from the building as possible and he whispered something about reporting their teacher to an official beneath his breath, which she stiffly nodded her head at. Len spoke again, gently questioning where she lived so he could send her home, and she only said something along the lines of 'library', so in a minute they were sitting inside an empty train, both on opposite sides of the seat.

The girl looked so pitiful, like a lost kitten, that he didn't dare to bother whatever thoughts she was sorting out in her mind. Him as a distraction would likely be the last thing she ever wanted.

It must've been near half an hour before she finally bunched her fingers up in the cloth of her skirt and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You were the first person I asked to kiss me..."

Her voice is the softest thing he's ever heard. At the same time, he could hear her heartbeat. Soft and tender like a butterfly flapping it's wings, or even a flower's petal reveling in spring breeze.

"Was I?" Len recalled the moment they were in that room, just the two of them, where he wanted nothing more than to get away from her snd she'd been focused on shoving her mouth down to his own. "Unexpected. I mean.." That image was vividly replaced with Yuuma and Kaito's brags on the rooftop. "I heard that you're rather... experienced. From a few friends. I won't hold it against you if it's the truth, I promise."

Rin's nose and cheeks went a healthy, blooming crimson. He thought it was cute on her. "Not  _then.._  back in fifth grade. I don't even know if you still remember it."

"I don't.. sorry."

"You were ill ー you'd fainted in the middle of a corridor on the way to class, from what I've heard, and meanwhile I was in the nurse's office under training for afterschool activities, because our academy was suffering from a lack of staff. A teacher placed you on the bed, saying he'd come right back ー he told me to look after you."

He faced her to urge continuing the story on.

"I didn't really like you at first... I mean, you always wanted the best grades and you looked down on everyone else even when you weren't really first.. I thought you were an  _idiot_."

"Wow.."

It's the typical Rin that was unknown to many. In all honesty, to him, as well.. it's something he hopes will soon change..

Sharp, witty, and always putting her hand straight in the air during class but somehow blending into the unseen if you look away for even one minute. So he won't. He'll stare at her, right into her eyes, and if he needs to blink, he'll hold onto her hands so she can never leave.

"But then there you were, a pathetic, weak thing that simply fainted from overwork and attended school even when you had a fever. So I sat next to you, and you opened your eyes and started wailing _. 'It hurts, it hurts'_  and I had absolutely no idea what to do ー what medicine to even give, and the teachers took too long to come back so I told you ー "

"You told me that your mum always said kisses were the best medication to any pain, and said you'd kiss me to make it all better." He cut in this time.

He remembers. It's a distant memory, and he never recognised the face enough to push it off as another dream.. and to think, after all this time, that moment was real and not just a figment of a fever-induced fantasy. If only he'd began his search years beofe. This flaw of his, this cowardice.. it had to stop, and maybe she'd be the one to break open his shell.

Rin tapped her feet against the ground. Those black Mary Janes again, he could hear them from a mile away.

"Wrong. I asked if I could kiss you. I  _asked_. Remember that."

"How  _polite_  of you."

She paid no mind to his sarcasm. "And after that I started trying to talk to you. Or at least, I wanted to find an  _opportunity_  to. I joined the same clubs as you, I made sure I'd keep on top so we'd always have something in common." Her eyes moved away, just like the change in subject. "And I didn't.. I didn't have  _sex_  with anyone. At least, I  _hope_  not. I was touched, and I touched other people, but you had no right to accuse me of such a thing. Alright?" Her words were desperate to excuse herself but he could only sit and nod, because none of that mattered.

Not anymore.

"Alright."

The young lady shifted nervously, seeing the time pass and knowing it was only a little while longer until it arrived to her stop and they'd get separated once again. Or perhaps not. Maybe they'd hop out together and get more warm chocolate, the nice one with whip cream and cherries on top. The type he'd taste on her skin.

She was flushed and already kept on rambling. "And ー and, you have to... you have to look over me. And you can't force me to study, because we  _both_  know I can do better than you without even trying, and ー"

"Can I kiss you?" Len interrupted. She stirred, wondering whether he was quoting the her of the past or whether it was a genuine question, so she looked down and tilted her head into a nod only to feel a thumb and finger grabbing onto her chin, pushing it up so they could meet lips. Soft and slow, the type that made your heart sing on the inside.

Rin's mouth fell apart afterwards, still reeling from surprise. He didn't think her blush could get worse, but it did, and his own cheeks followed. Whoever said Rin Kagamine was dull is likely out of their minds.

Her voice is a new level of cautious when she speaks next. "Do you still think I'm  _dirty_?"

She's not picking a fight, but rather wanting to hear the plain truth to her own ears.

The answer is what she hoped for. Len brushed away any of the golden locks in the way of her eyes, and he only said one last thing before coming down for another kiss: "Not at all."


End file.
